Of Telgar Weyr
by thewhiteraven111
Summary: Without warning Pyramanth roared and folded her wings, diving straight down. Vinna clutched tighter at the riding straps, but whooped at the intoxicating excitement that rushed through her... Slight AU; Taking place at Telgar Weyr and focusing around a young Weyrwoman in Pern's history. (Book Two is now up)
1. Chapter 1

Foreword:

This story is an AU. The Weyrleaders and all other characters have never (to my knowledge at least) been mentioned in any of the actual Dragonriders of Pern series. There is no particular time that this story takes place, know only that it begins near the very end of a Pass, so there will be no fighting Tread.

Please bear with me and and any possible mistakes that I make.

"Bloody freezing," L'roden swore as he cupped his hands before his mouth, breathing onto his stiff fingers.

_You should have brought your riding gear, _Jaffoth commented, the blue dragon shifting closer to offer his rider some protection from the biting wind.

"Didn't think it'd be so damned cold," L'roden huffed, grateful for Jaffoth's warmth. It still amazed him how difficult it was for the cold to pierce dragons' soft hide.

Between _is colder, _Jaffoth reminded him, making L'roden shiver. It was true. Nothing beat the awesome cold and nothingness that was _between_.

For a while they stood in silence, L'roden huddled against Jaffoth's chest, staring out across the Bowl of Telgar Weyr. There was very little activity at this early morning hour, just a few of the women from the Lower Caverns. L'roden released a pent-up breath, grimacing at how the air fogged before his face. Spring couldn't come fast enough. In the back of his mind the old rider realized that Jaffoth was speaking to someone, Sorth? No, the green would still be sleeping. Abruptly L'roden longed for the warm bed he shared with R'bren.

_Vinna comes, she is bringing your gear, _Jaffoth suddenly announced.

_Jaffoth! _L'roden mentally berated, "You didn't wake her did you?"

_No, _Jaffoth replied calmly, craning his long neck to peer behind him, eyes whirling bright green. _She was already awake, D'gran had wanted to speak to her,_

L'roden shifted his weight from one foot to another. Was it really necessary for the Weyrleader to have the girl up at this hour?

_The Weyrleaders want her to be fully prepared to take on the responsibility of a weyrwoman,_

"The queen has yet to be impressed," L'roden said automatically, but the comment held no weight. Only a few in the Weyr still argued that the girl would impress. Almost another half-dozen candidates had been brought to stand on the sands for the golden egg, but there was no doubt in L'roden's mind who the little queen would choose.

_Nor in mine,_Jaffoth hummed, then again L'roden felt the blue speaking to another.

There was another reason for Vinna being so valuable: the girl's incredible ability to speak to any dragon, even Branna's queen, Yiirmith.

_She comes, Daniiel is with her, _

Jaffoth's humming took on a slightly higher pitch as L'roden struggled to remember who Daniiel was. He wasn't a resident of the Weyr, so he had to be a candidate found on Search for the upcoming hatching. How many were there again? A total of fifty or so. Strong young lads all of them. Plenty for the twenty-two unhatched dragons to choose from.

Trying to recall which Hall or Hold Daniiel had been from, L'roden nearly missed the quick steps of the two children as they climbed the steep stairs to the watchdragon's post. Unfortunately, Jaffoth moved to greet them just as a particularly cold gust of wind blew over them.

"Shards! Don't leave me to freeze!" he swore as Vinna and Daniiel stepped onto the outcropping of rock. Jaffoth crooned in apology as Vinna stepped forward to hand him his wherhide riding jacket and gloves. He almost wished she'd brought the cap too.

"Thank you, girl," he huffed, quickly shrugging into the familiar attire. He took a moment to really look at the girl as Jaffoth arched his neck to have his eye ridges scratched.

Vinna was a sturdy girl, with pretty brown hair and hard green eyes. Lean, with high, sharp cheekbones. Broad shoulders and long legs, she'd taken to wearing heavy wherhide boots. She'd abandoned skirts in favor of the thicker trousers most boys in the weyr wore.

_She already looks the part, _L'roden thought bitterly as Daniiel respectfully bowed his head to both rider and dragon.

_D'gran and Branna both are being very firm in her instruction,_ Jaffoth swiveled his head to gazed at his rider, _They don't want another accident,_

L'roden paled slightly at the comment. Dragons weren't known for their memory, but even after nearly half-a-Turn, the dragons of Telgar Weyr could still recall that day. Accident! They'd lost two queens! Poor tutelage had not been the issue, it had been-

_Enough_, Jaffoth interjected, firmly but still warmly, _It is too early to think of such things. Look, the sun rises, M'sor and Ufuth have come to take the watch,_

L'roden looked up. Sure enough, the green dragon was hovering off to the side, leaving enough room for Jaffoth to take off from the ledge. Vinna and Daniiel had already begun their descent as L'roden mounted the blue's neck.

_Are you hungry at all?_ L'roden asked.

_No, I ate well two days ago, _ Jaffoth curved is wings as they spiraled above Telgar Weyr.

_Then back to our weyr, _L'roden requested. Obediently the blue banked down, as eager to get to Sorth as L'roden was to get to R'bren. In their enthusiasm to get home, the pair were oblivious to the awed expressions of two candidates standing at the edge of the Bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hatching's due any day now," Nathaniel repeated excitedly, his dark brown eyes gleaming.

"Yes, we know," Sorlle rolled his eyes, "All the riders and weyrfolk having been reminding us of that for two days,"

"Well aren't you excited?" Evan prompted. When Sorlle only chewed at the corner of his lip in reply, Evan threw up his hands is exasperation, "Of course not! _You're_ weyrbred, been around dragons all your life. Have you stood in a hatching before? I heard that the weyrbred sometimes get to stand in more than once," Suddenly Evan was leaning forward, his annoyance turning into admiration as Daniiel and Vinna appeared in the dining hall.

Sorlle shook his head, "Don't want to put someone too young on the grounds, dragons mature fast,"

"Was your father a rider then?" Tommas asked, the youngest of the group and easily impressed.

"Yea, a blue rider," Sorlle said proudly. Zarror edged closer to his brother's side, their relationship obvious only through their unusual shade of red hair.

Vinna settled next to Gadriel, ignoring the few sideways looks that were cast her way. The other girls that had been brought in by the Weyr's bronze riders kept to themselves. They were treated with every courtesy, and there was certainly a chance that one of them would impress the queen, but Weyrleader D'gran had made it clear that _she _was most likely to become Telgar's junior weyrwoman.

Returning her attention to the present, Vinna noticed that the boys closest to her were watching her, nudging each other.

"What?" she asked sharply. Only recently had Vinna found that her generally brisk attitude was welcome at the Weyr. Branna even encouraged it. 'Weyrwomen have no need to always hold their tongues,' she'd said.

"We were wondering," Gadriel began slowly, "What is it like, hearing dragons?"

Oh.

"Zarror and Sorlle's father's blue never spoke to them, and we tried asking D'avi but he only said it was hard to explain," Nothnon jumped in excitedly.

"We figured it might be different for you since you haven't impressed yet," Evan grinned.

Vinna grimaced. It _was _a very hard thing to explain, "It's a voice inside your head," she began, "but its not like when you're thinking, and it fills your mind so can't ignore it," she paused, "but that might just be because the dragons I speak to are speaking _at _me. I doubt riders hear their dragons all the time,"

"Makes sense," Traseb pursed his lips, he was the oldest of them, nearly seventeen Turns, "Surely riders don't hear when their dragons talk to other dragons, do they?"

"I wouldn't know," Vinna shrugged, "I try not to avoid speaking to them without permission,"

Gadriel grinned, "Yes, you're not weyrwoman yet,"

"Who knows?" Sorlle giggled, "maybe that pretty girl form Lemos will impress instead,"

"Pretty doesn't mean a strong weyrwoman," Traseb stated.

"Yea, and _strong_ is what they want, especially after what happened to the queens-" Evan slapped a hand over his own mouth in shock at what he'd said.

Gadriel and Traseb immediately reached out to Vinna as she paled, Gadriel touching her shoulder in comfort. Zarror and Sorlle looked ready to throttle the younger boy.

"I'm fine," Vinna shook off Gadriel's hand, ignoring Nothnon and Daniell's concerned looks. She lifted her chin, determine to appear strong. The boys looked to her in awe.

"The new queen will have a strong weyrwoman indeed," Traseb declared, an unusual grin on his face.

"A shame Yiirmith laid so few eggs," Nothnon began, the abrupt change in topic a relief for everyone in their little group. "There'll only be a few bronzes,"

Zarror got a dreamy look on his face as his younger brother shook his head, nervous and giddy.

"A bronze? No, far too much responsibility for me, I'd be happy with a green, or a blue like my father,"

"Probably won't matter what color you get, once you impress you'll be thrilled on matter what," Daniiel said wisely.

Vinna shivered with anticipation. Impression! That impossibly intimate bond between dragon and rider. True the Weyrleaders had been drilling her in preparation since her arrival at the Weyr, but she was quite sure nothing could prepare her for what she'd face on those heated sands. She'd been too easily influenced by these weyrfolk, she decided, for now even Vinna herself was confident that the little queen would be hers. Suddenly Vinna became aware of a familiar pressure on her mind.

_D'gran and Branna ask for you. Branna feels it is almost time,_

Vinna instantly recognized the voice of D'gran's bronze Omath..

"Almost time," she breathed, catching the attention of the lads around her.

"Time? Is it time?" Evan leaped to his feet, looking frantic.

Vinna shook her head as she stood, Zarror trying to calm the boy, "Dragon's hum at the start of a hatching, it hasn't started yet," he assured. Gadriel's strong arms secured the boy, for despite Zarror's words, Evan still looked ready to bolt.

"Omath told me Branna thinks it's almost time," Vinna pursed her lips, dragons weren't always good with time, unless it was urgent, "the Weyrleaders are calling," and she turned on her heel, hurrying away from Evan's insistence that they should get ready, they _couldn't_ miss the Hatching. The commotion he was creating had attracted the attention of Rojer, Adonis and some other boys she didn't know.

_D'gran asks you hurry,_Omath reported.

"I don't have wings," Vinna gasped as she ran across the Bowl toward the Weyrleaders' weyr. She nearly collided with the Headwoman, Yori, in her haste. Sending breathless apologies over her shoulder, Vinna made it to the base of the stairs that lead to the senior queen's weyr.

As she climbed, Omath's giant head poked over the edge of his weyr that normally would be shared with his mate. But Yiirmith was on the hatching grounds, brooding over her molten clutch. Eyes whirling, the bronze beast watched as Vinna leaped from step to step, D'gran himself stepping out to greet her.

The aged Weyrleader looked surprised. His dark hair was turning white, fine lines adorned her wind-worn face. A sharp nose gave him a sever look, but Vinna knew from experience that he was a patient man.

"Did you sprint straight across the Bowl?" his eyebrows rose.

"Omath," Vinna panted, "told me, it was, urgent," a bit of sweat was forming on her brow, and she hurriedly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Damn brute," D'gran chuckled apologetically as Omath swung his man-sized head around to have his eye ridges scratched.

"Is Vinna here already?" Branna stepped out into the brilliance of the morning sun.

"Omath told her to hurry,"

_You told me to tell her to hurry,_ the dragon reminded.

D'gran and Vinna both snickered.

"Am I to be left without a good joke?" the Weyrwoman asked, raising a sharp brow. She was just as old as her mate, though her eyes were still clear, her many wrinkles betrayed her age.

It was always when faced with the Weyrleaders age that Vinna most wished she was older. She'd only fifteen Turns, and Weyrleaders couldn't be expected to live forever. Though Yiirmith would stop rising to mate long before that. Prend and Fallon, they'd had Turns experience being weyrwomen before-

"Omath is berating me again," D'gran explained.

Branna tossed her coarse, shoulder-length hair , "Well, I'm sure you deserved it," she teased, then wrapped an arm around his strong shoulders, "Come on inside, dear, I'll call for a meal,"

"Does this mean the Hatching isn't close?" Vinan asked as she was led into the familiar room of the Weyrleaders, "Omath said you thought it would be soon,"

The Weyrwoman called down the service shaft, and place her hands on her wide hips, shaking her head, "No, Hatching's definitely close. Yiirmith always gets twitchy and restless right before it happens. Any hour now I'd say,"

"Oh," was all Vinna could think to say.

"I've already had Omath tell the rest of the Weyr, actually, had to have Yiirmith inform Igen's senior queen, Imeroth. She didn't like that," D'gran sighed.

"Imeroth?" Vinna asked in confusion. Branna shook her head.

"Yiirmith. As if her Hatching's supposed to be some big secret,"

"Why does Igen need to know when Telgar's Hatching is?" Vinna continued. Was this a common practice between Weyrleaders?

"Igen offered us a few girls they were hiding to stand for the queen egg, er, what were their names?" D'gran's brow puckered as he struggled to remember.

"Nidda and Hester," Branna supplied readily.

"Yes, yes," D'gran nodded his head as their fruitjuice and bread arrived, "Able girls, they'd both make good weyrwomen, but we're, of course, banking on you to impress. So they'll come to observe. If their girls don't impress they'll take them back to Igen. We'll also be trading bronzes,"

Vinna's eyes widened.

"Trading bronzes!"

"It's encouraged for young queens to sometimes mate outside their own Weyr, so at times queens or bronzes are transferred between Weyrs,"

Again Vinna wished she was older. If she impressed, her dragon queen would mature within two or three Turns. She'd have barely eighteen Turns by that time. When dragons rose to mate their rider were affected. It had been quite a shock for her, as well as the other candidates when green Sorth had risen three days prior. Most of the riders had ignored the outburst. The bronze and green riders merely shaking their heads in amusement. Those whose dragons gave chase however had been totally focused on the aerial dance. When L'roden's blue Jaffoth had caught Sorth's wings, the two riders had practically attacked each other.

Bronzes flew gold. The bronzes arriving from Igen would be considered potential mates for the new queen. Briefly Vinna wondered if bronzes as old as Omath would try to fly the queen. She shivered. Not that experienced wingleaders like P'yapo and L'ek were bad men, but Vinna would prefer to share her bed with someone closer to her own age.

Vinna pursed her lips and ducked her head, if Yiirmith stopped rising to mate, would Omath want to try and claim the little queen?

_Yiirmith is my mate,_ Omath told her firmly. Vinna tried to restrain the burn in her cheeks.

"Don't worry, girl," D'gran placed a comforting hand on her knee, "Queens tend to favor the young," he winked, and Vinna's blush intensified.

"Don't lie," Branna scolded, then wrapped an arm around Vinna's shoulders, "It'll be nice having another queen in the Weyr. Not enough women if you ask me,"

All of a sudden, they very air began to vibrate. D'gran and Branna were on their feet, and Vinna was being swept away by into the Weyrleaders' bedchambers.

"Shards!" Branna swore as she began yanking at Vinna's clothes, "That silly queen always waits to tell me!"

Vinna gasped as her tunic was yanked over her head, and something soft and white was thrown back over it. Over the resonating thrum of dragons, Vinna could just hear D'gran pacing, waiting for the two women. Branna briskly straightened the white sleeveless, beltless robe that all candidates wore, then all but shoved her out into the main room for her to be snatched by D'gran.

"Omath! Did R'mar remember to-" he paused, still dragging Vinna along the passage to the edge of the weyr, "Good, tell Yiirmith that they're coming,"

Vinna barely registered that they'd come to the queen's ledge before she was thrown clear off it. In a moment of panic she flailed her arms before she realized that she'd been tossed onto brown Kenth's neck.

_I will not let you fall, _the dragon crooned, his many faceted eyes whirling with excitement.

The watchdragon bugled a greeting, and Vinna saw, out of the corner of her eye, three dragons approaching the Weyr. Two bronze and a gold.

_Did Igen send their queen?_ Vinna wondered in shock, then realized that the gold bulk of the dragon in the sky was too small to be Imeroth.

_Who comes?_ Vinna asked Kenth as R'mar tightened his hold about her waist, urging his dragon to take off.

_Serina on gold Shalth, Z'kek on bronze Rougth, and A'nar on bronze Bulnth, _Kenth replied as he pumped his wings to give Omath room to hover, _We are going _between_ now,_ Kenth warned.

Vinna clutched at the brown's soft neck as they plunged into the total nothingness that was _between_. No sight, no sound, no sensation save for that impossible cold.

_One. Two. Three._

Light. Sound. Warmth. Vinna fought back a gasp as they appeared over the hatching grounds. She saw Shalth, Rougth and Bulnth settling on the ledges behind Yiirmith's glowing form. Above them, Omath suddenly appeared, depositing the Weyrleaders beside the visting riders.

Kenth dipped his wing, and then hovered just above the shimmering sands, R'mar lifting her off his dragon's neck and onto the ground. Vinna hissed at the burning heat that seeped through her boots.

"Good luck!" R'mar called, offering her an encouraging smile as Kenth rose abover her head.

For a moment, Vinna's attention was completely captured by Yiirmith. The dragon queen's golden hide radiated with the intensity of the moment, eyes flashing gold and green. Even compared to the Weyr's huge bronzes, she was big. Yiirmith arched her neck to look at Vinna before she snaked her neck out over her clutch.

Eggs!

The molten white shells were rocking, violently. Yiirmith' s body curved around the clutch, her forelegs guarding a large golden egg as the dragons' humming increased in intensity. There were others around her. She recognized Traseb and Nothnon and the brothers, Sorlle and Zarror standing confidently close to the eggs. They would be!

Scanning the grounds, she saw the female candidates tentatively approaching Yiirmith and the queen egg. The riders from Igen were watching their girls closely.

Vinna's eyes flashed, she straighten her shoulders and lifted her chin. Fear be damned! She _would _impress!

A chorus of roars echoed throughout the hatching grounds, and at first Vinna thought the dragons were encouraging her, but then she saw that the first of the eggs had hatched.

The blue dragonet was glistening with egg fluid. Weakly it tried to flap its wings, wobbling forward in unsteady legs. It called out with a pitiful sort of chirp, nothing like the brassy tones of the adults. As the eggs around it cracked, the blue lurched forward, swinging its too big head around, looking for something, for someone.

A boy at her side hurried forward as the hatching stumbled, catching the large head and looking into his eyes. The boy's eyes widened, his mouth falling into a lopsided grin and pure elation spread across his face.

"His name's Arruth!" he cried.

More hatchling dragonets were now stumbling around, looking for their partners. She watched as a green butted her head against Sorlle's leg, and Traseb confidently reach out to a bronze.

Bronze, brown, blue and green all paired with their choice of boys available. In her awe, Vinna nearly forgot about the queen egg. She darted around the shattered remains of the clutch, only a few dragonets had yet to be impressed. Again the fevered pitch of the dragons' humming intensified, the queen egg had begun to rock.

Branna felt D'gran loop and arm around her waist as the dragonets wobbled off with their new partners. She was slightly disappointed that the first to hatch had been a blue, with only four bronzes in the whole of the clutch. She had to remind herself that the Pass would be ending soon, and then Thread would not be a threat for another two hundred Turns. Strong bronzes were no longer needed in such large numbers. It was actually a blessing that Yiirmith had laid a queen egg at all.

"Looks like Vinna's remembered her place," D'gran murmured into her ear, returning Branna's attention to the sands below. Indeed now the girl was finally making her way to the queen egg.

_Move back, love,_ Branna said to Yiirmith, _you don't want to scare them,_

_If they are scared of me, then they have no right to impress!_ Yiirmith replied stubbornly. She refused to move until Vinna was close enough to mingle with the other candidates.

"Seems Yiirmith has a a favorite," Z'kek of Igen pointed out.

"We've been grooming her," Branna admitted.

"How many Turns does she have?" Serina asked.

"Fifteen,"

"She's young," A'nar almost sounded disapproving.

"She'll grow," D'gran countered. He'd grown fond of the girl.

"The bronze riders we're bringing are all much older," A'nar continued stubbornly, "Perhaps that one from Nerat-"

"Vinna will impress," D'gran said with a bit more force.

"The dragon always knows," Serina quoted.

"This time we all know," Branna announced, signaling the end to the conversation. She may be old, but Branna of Telgar Weyr was still a Weyrwoman. The bronze riders from Igen would have their hands full with Vinna.

She had all they looked for in a weyrwoman, strength of the mind, pride, passion! Shy at times, yes, but willing to speak her mind. Vinna would make a truly strong Weyrwoman when Yiirmith stopped rising to mate.

"Look, love," D'gran tightened his hold on her, "the queen hatches,"

Yiirmith finally moved as Vinna approached. The golden shell of the egg cracked, the bronze dragons above roared. Even Shalth crooned encouragement. Vinna tried not to pant as the girls around her grew stiff. The egg suddenly shattered, spilling the frail body of the little queen onto the hot sands. Her body glistening, the golden dragonet struggled to her feet.

She lurched forward, and snapped at the hand that was tentatively offered her. Vinna steeled herself and stepped up to the dragonet. Rainbow hued eyes locked with hers, and Vinna felt herself sinking to her knees, a warm feeling of love and devotion claiming her. This beautiful little dragon. She could be Vinna's whole world! Unable to stop herself from smiling, Vinna wrapped her slim arms around the golden neck.

"Hello, little queen," She whispered. Never in her life had Vinna felt so happy. She would not ever have to fear being alone. That intimate bond she'd observed so often in her time in the Weyr was now hers to share.

Pyramanth informed Vinna that she was very hungry.

"Yes, let's get you something to eat," Vinna got to her feet, careful not to put her weight on the dragonet.

_It was very dark in there, very lonely, and there was no room to move!_ Pyramanth rubbed her boney jaw against Vinna's high cheekbones.

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore," Vinna promised.

Bronze Bulnth of Igen climbed down from his perch behind Yiirmith, his rider, A'nar, leaning down to gather both Nidda and Hester onto his dragon's neck. As Vinna led Pyramanth along, she wondered if he would be returning to the feast with the bronzes that D'gran had mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Vinna spent very little time at the Hatching celebration, which she now suspected, was thrown in part to placate the Masters and Holders who had been privileged enough to be attend.

She'd fed Pyramanth, trying to make sure the dragonet didn't choke on the cubes of meat she'd ravenously snapped at; led her to their new, temporary weyr at the edge of the Bowl, beneath Yiirmith and Omath's; and had fallen asleep at her dragon's side. The next morning she was woken by Pyramanth's hunger, the golden beauty butting her head against her rider's side. Tired, and not wanting to leave her queen's side, Vinna called Yiirmith, asking the dragon to send Branna.

_Dont't let her eat too much_, Yiirmith warned sleepily as the Weyrwoman appeared at Vinna's side. That was quick.

"Here," the old woman smiled breathlessly, handing Vinna a large bowl full of raw meat. "I had Yori preparing for the dragonets last night. All they do is eat, sleep and outgrow their own hide,"

As the weeks went by, Pyramanth grew comfortable with killing for her meat instead of being offered handfuls at a time. She had to be oiled and bathed daily to prevent any serious cracking or flaking of her soft hide. And she grew. Within the first month the gold beast had almost tripled in size.

"She'll end up eating us out of the Weyr," Vinna shook her head as she sat at breakfast with the other weyrlings.

"Mornthmenth is just as bad," Traseb, no, T'seb now, sighed, but beamed none the less at the thought of his bronze.

Again Vinna mentally went over the names those who she knew had impressed. She still sometimes slipped and called them by their original names.

The brothers, now Z'ror and S'rlle, had both impressed. S'rlle's green Franth was a sweet little thing, but was dwarfed by Z'ror's bronze Glyoranth. Gadriel, G'riel, had also impressed a bronze, Brannongeth. D'iiel to brown Edeth, N'aniel to brown Esthneth. N'non, J'den, R'jer and A'ander all impressed blues; Pyath, Hollth, Kath, and Arruth. K'vin and T'mmas had impressed greens, Lanth and Rogeth. A'onis had impressed a brown too, Prenneth? Yes. There were others but she couldn't recall their names.

"Have any of you gotten to talk to those bronze riders from Igen?" N'non leaned forward, peering expectantly at T'seb, G'riel and Z'ror.

G'riel shook his head, "Not personally, but Brannongeth has been talking to their dragons,"

"Glyoranth too, has Mornthmeth?" Z'ror asked.

T'seb nodded, "A few times,"

"Even my brown spoke to them," D'iiel grinned.

"Rank isn't so important to dragons," E'an reminded. A'onis rolled his eyes.

"It is sometimes. Dragons all listen to bronzes and queens, and if rank didn't matter, you'd have _blues_ flying queens,"

N'non and R'jer stiffened, but Z'ror only frowned,"Blues aren't strong _or_ big enough to fly queens," then be quickly look at N'non and R'jer, holding ups his hands, "no offense,"

R'jer shook his head, offering a forgiving smile as N'non cocked his head.

"Pyath says queens are scary," he announced.

Vinna threw back her head and laughed. With how quickly Pyramanth was growing, it was easy to see why a little blue would be frightened, and of course there was Yiirmith. A fully grown dragon queen was the biggest creature to be found on all of Pern!

"Do you think they'll be teaching us to fly soon?" D'iiel was suddenly eager.

"Probably," T'seb nodded, "those bronzes from Igen aren't that old,"

"What!" D'iiel exclaimed, "But they're so _big_," he breathed.

"Bronzes grow quickly," G'riel said smugly.

"I spoke with a one of them," Vinna said, reaching for the pitcher of klah, "they impressed half-a-turn ago,"

"That's right," T'seb mussed, "I faintly recall hearing about Igen Weyr's hatching, the daughter of Igen's Lord Holder was injured on the sands,"

"Was it serious?" R'jer gasped.

"Not that I remember," T'seb shrugged,"

"Why didn't the new queen come with Shalth then?" N'non asked

"Imeroth didn't lay one, besides, it was probably hard enough for Yiirmith to have one foreign queen at the hatching,"

"It was unnecessary for Shalth and Serina to come at all," Z'ror grumbled, "They didn't need to send a queen,"

"I think one of the girls standing from Igen was Serina's sister," A'onis crossed his arms, "They're both raised at Igen Weyr,"

"So they're weyrbreed?"

"I guess, I overhear R'mar talking to D'avi," A'onis admitted sheepishly.

Suddenly T'seb rose from the table, "Mornthmeth's awake, and itches," he announces, picking up his dishes. Vinna follow suite.

"Pyramanth's waking anyway," she explained as she followed T'seb out of the main dining hall. He stopped unexpectedly as they approached the doors and bowed, "Weyrewoman," he gestured for her to lead.

Vinna tried very hard to hide her blush.

_Is something wrong?_ Pyramanth asked, still groggy.

_Nothing, love, just some unexpected courtesy,_ Vinna reassured.

_I itch,_ Pyramanth informed. Vinna shook her head in wonder and exasperation.

By the time both Mornthmeth and Pyramanth had been had been brought to the lake for the bathing, a few other weyrlings had been summoned by their waking dragonets. Many paused to watch the young queen, her golden hide dazzling in the morning light.

"She's growing swiftly,"

Vinna jumped a little as she noticed the Weyrwoman at her side, gray hair bound tightly at the base of her skull. She was wearing riding gear, fists placed on her wide riding belt.

"Aren't they all?" Vinna raised an eyebrow, brushing back some of her fine brown hair. Branna chuckled and eyed Mornthmeth, the bronze was already as big as most of the full-grown greens.

"They'll all be big beasts, that's good,"

"But no longer necessary," Vinna cast a sideways glance at the Weyrwoman, wondering if she'd spoke out of turn. The Pass would soon be over, they would never have the opportunity to fight Thread.

"Still, the Lords may need reminding who they owe their lives to," Branna cackled, clearly pleased with Vinna's reaction.

"You think they won't send tithe?" Vinna's eyes widened.

"Now? With the Pass only just ending? They'll send, though I worry what will happen as the Turns lengthen. Two hundred Turns is a long time,"

"The dragons won't be affected?"

"Only in numbers. Queens won't rise so often now that Red Star has passed,"

"Hmmm,"

They watched for awhile in silence as Pyramanth made tiny waves with her translucent wings. She was bigger than Mornthmeth, who was proving to be the largest bronze in the clutch. Abruptly Vinna realized that the shore was dotting with young riders, letting the queen have her moment.

"Pyramanth, my little queen, you can't soak all day," she finally called.

_Am I not a queen?_ The dragon ducked her head, blowing air up to the surface.

"Let the others have their washing, love, and you can sun after you eat,"

Pyramanth's rainbow eyes whirled excitedly under the water, and she willingly wadded out onto the shore, shaking her wings before flipping them onto her back.

"She's been asking about flying," Vinna commented, knowing she wasn't being subtle.

"Hmmm," Branna hummed, "Yes, B'luyi said he was going to start early with you lot,"

"Have S'rlle and E'an been pestering him that much?" Vinna scowled.

"No, well, probably yes... though I know G'riel and N'aniel have been watching those boys from Igen. Nothing like flying on your own dragon, gold, bronze, brown, blue or green," Her eyes softened.

"Are you and Yiirmith going off for a ride?" Vinna gestered to Branna's heavy jacket, too thick for the warm spring air.

"Gather at Telgar Hold, to celebrate the end of the Pass. I actually came down to invite you,"

Vinna shook her head, "I appreciate the offer but I don't want to be separated for Pyramanth,"

Branna nodded sharply in understanding.

"No dress?" Vinna asked.

"I stopped wearing skirts long ago," Branna grinned, she wore a finely-crafted tunic of pure white, with heavy gold embroidery.

"I never really wore them to begin with," Vinna admitted sheepishly. She'd grown up on a tiny farm hold with few luxuries.

Her parents had always been strict and sour tempered, with little toleration for fantasy and lies. So when Vinna had first accidentally spoken to a brown dragon passing overhead, she'd kept the incident to herself. The dragon had not been so secretive. Two days later the Weyrleader himself had appeared with half-a-wing of dragons, gently asking her to speak to any of the dragons present. That same day D'gran had whisked her away to speak with the Weyrwoman. Secretively, Vinna thought her parents had been glad to be rid of her. She'd lived at the Weyr for nearly a full Turn before the Hatching, being prepared to become a weyrwoman.

"I remember when Yiirmith was that small," Branna said absentmindedly.

"Small!" Vinna's eyes flashed.

"Yes, small," the Weyrwoman teased.

A shadow passed overhead, both weyrwomen looked up to see the huge golden queen swooping down to land beside Pyramanth. Yes, Vinna admitted grudgingly. Compared to the majestic bulk of the senior queen, Pyramanth was small.

"She'll grow quickly, eating as she does," Branna assured, giving Vinna a comforting shake.

Yiirmith arched her neck to touch her man-sized head to Pyramanth in a rare display of affection.

"Pyramanth could be smaller than any green and I would love her so," Vinna declared.

_But I am no green,_ Pyramanth countered, and Vinna put her hand to her cheek in shock.

"If Yori comes to you with anything you can't handle, feel free to call on Yiirmith and I," Branna thumped Vinna's back as she started forward.

"Oh?" Vinna brushed back a few strands of hair in confusion.

Branna paused, looking back at her, " You are junior weyrwoman now. Whenever I am not in the Weyr, the Headwoman will go to you,"

"Oh!"

Branna grinned, then gracefully swung onto her dragon's neck. With no visible prompting, Yiirmith leaped up, bringing down her wings and taking off into the sky where she was quickly joined by Omath and another bronze that she guessed was P'yapo's Ayeth. The watchdragon bugled a farewell, and the three dragons winked _between_.

_When will we fly?_ Pyramanth asked as she walked up to Vinna.

"Soon, little queen," Vinna answered tenderly as she scratched the dragon's eye ridges.


	4. Chapter 4

_Green Rogeth returns with T'mmas from the Haperhall,_ Pyramanth's voice roused Vinna from sleep, the girl was sprawled out across her large bed that was meant for two.

_I didn't know they left,_ Vinna chuckled as she pushed off the furs.

_T'mmas was eager to be of use,he was to deliver a message to the Masterharper,_

Vinna stepped out of bed and pushed back her hair. Yes, little T"mmas would of course be thrilled to perform any task that involved him and the use of his green. She paused as she approached the bathing room, had she really just thought of T'mmas as 'little'?

_He is little, and so is Rogeth,_

"She's a green, dear one," Vinna called lovingly as she disrobed, "Rogeth will always be small to you,"

_Do you not think so?_ Pyramanth asked.

"She's not small," Vinna teased, "but you, little queen, are very big," She scrubbed her arms and legs, dunked her hair under the water and swiftly ran her fingers through it.

_If I am so big, why do you call me little?_

"Because,"Vinna grinned as she stepped from the bathing pool, "You will always be the little dragonet I impressed on the sands,"

Pyramanth grumbled, then shifted in her hallow as Vinna turned into the queen's sleeping weyr. She had plenty of room since they'd left the temporary weyr at the foot of Telgar's cliff walls. Now, nearly a full Turn old, and still not fully grown, Pyramanth rivaled even Yiirmith in size.

_You bathe very quickly, _The queen commented, lifting her massive head to sniff at the towel Vinna had wrapped around herself.

_There is very little of me,_ Vinna reminded, tenderly reaching to scratch at Pyramanth's eye ridges, "Did T'mmas and Rogeth bring the Masterharper?" she asked.

_No, _Pyramanth answered after a moment of silence, _D'iiel and brown Edeth will be sent to fetch him before we leave, _

_Leave? _Vinna paused, surprised that Pyramanth had remembered.

_The meeting of the Weyrleaders, _the queen snorted, _Yiirmith and Omath both seem eager to go,_

_It's not often that dragons from other Weyrs get to see each other, _Vinna pursed her lips, _There'll be many queens there,_

_I am excited to meet Imeroth, _

"Only because she's close to Yiirmith," Vinna mused as strapped on her riding gear, "Are we to be accompanied by anyone else this afternoon,"

_D'iiel and Edeth, _Pyramanth repeated, _and M'thon of bronze Zagrieth._

Vinna finished dressing and ran a hand through her hair one last time. M'thon.

_One of the bronze riders from Igen?_

_M'thon and Zagrieth are of Telgar Weyr now,_ Pyramanth insisted firmly.

"Such a good queen," Vinna chuckled, "I'll be back soon, love," She called as she exited her weyr and made her way down for a quick breakfast.

It couldn't exactly be called abnormal for the Weyrleaders to bring an extra brown or bronze riders to join them for the Weyrleader conference, but Vinna found it odd that D'gran would opt for M'thon and not an older wingleader like L'ek. A perfect excuse, Vinna realized with a sly smile. Bringing a slightly younger bronze rider to accompany the young Telgar queen. Clever.

The Weyrleaders had been subtly trying to get Vinna more acquainted with all the bronze riders in the Weyr. Well, all the young ones at least. It was so carefully done that, at first, Vinna hadn't realized what they were doing. But slowly, Vinna had caught on. She'd expected having to spend time with T'seb, Z'ror and G'riel, they'd been close even before impression; but being given separate instruction by G'roden (bronze Uviyeth), practicing going _between _with E'rren (bronze Cronth), and now having M'thon attend the Weyrleaders' conference.

Weren't her suspicions all but confirmed?

_I could always ask Yiirmith why you spend so much time with bronze riders,_ Pyramanth offered.

_No need, little queen,_Vinna assured as she sat beside Branna at the Weyrleaders' and bronze riders' table. Then, to distract the queen added, _There'll be plenty of sun for you when we arrive in Ista, _

Pyramanth hummed in an eager tone.

It was a few hours later that Vinna vaulted onto Pyramanth's golden neck, securing her harness to the may straps that would keep her in place. Omath and Yiirmith were already airborne alongside Zagireth, waiting her, and for D'iiel and Edeth to arrive with the Masterharper.

_Alright, I'm ready,_ Vinna proclaimed, and immediately Pyramanth took off, unfurling her wings and beating at the air.

_You and Pyramanth are to stay at the formation's center,_ Yiirmith instructed as Pyramanth became level with the senior queen.

Suddenly Edeth appeared above the Star Stones, an extra passenger clearly visible on his back.

_Edeth brings the Masterharper, _Pyramanth announced.

"So I see," Vinna rolled her eyes, leaning forward to hug her queen's neck.

Pyramanth dipped her wings to hover behind Yiirmith and Omath. Zagrieth's bronze form settling at her left and Edeth her right.

_We are ready,_ Yiirmith warned, and Branna gave the signal to go _between._

Vinna clearly visualized the Star Stones at Ista Weyr, and felt Pyramanth make the jump. Impossible cold, no sight, no sensation...

Pyramanth trumpeted out in greeting as they appeared above the Ista Star Stones, and Vinna glanced around to confirm that they were still in perfect formation.

_Well done Pyramanth! _Vinna felt her chest tighten with pride as the Weyr's brown watchdragon answered the young queen's brassy cry.

There were in-numeral dragons dotting the ledges of Ista Weyr, soaking up the burning heat. Vinna couldn't tell who came from where, but there were plenty of bronzes, so D'gran and Branna weren't the only pair to bring extras.

_Look!_

Unaccustomed to the excited tone Pyramanth used, Vinna started before directing her gaze to the high walls where almost a dozen golden queens were bathing in the sun. They were dazzling in the brilliant light. A few raised their heads to greet Yiirmith.

The Telgar queen trumpeted before leading her mate to what Vinna assumed to be the Ista Weyrleaders' ledge. Yiirmith and Omath dropped off their riders, and Pyramanth ans Zagireth soon took their place.

_Play nice,_ Vinna called as the two dragons took off to make room for Edeth.

_I plan to sun,_ Pyramanth hummed, and turned to follow Yiirmith.

"Weyrwoman?" M'thon touched her shoulder.

"Sorry," Vinna mumbled and hastened to catch up to Branna and D'gran.

The annual meeting of the Weyrleaders was, to Vinna, oddly informal. She felt incredibly out o place among the seasoned gold and bronze riders. They grinned and clasped hands as they greeted each other. She supposed it shouldn't be that surprising. Despite living in separate Weyrs, the Weyrleaders all kept in contact with one another. D'iiel temporarily appeared, escorting the Masterharper before he excused himself.

"Vinna," Branna beckoned for her to sit at her side.

She felt rather than saw M'thon take his place behind his weyrwomen.

"Where's R'mar?" Another woman, younger than Branna but still far older than Vinna took the seat at Vinna's other side.

"D'gran's wingsecond? Back at the Weyr, we thought it'd be nice to bring a younger troop with us today," Branna answered.

"Oh! So you're Vinna, the girl who impressed Telgar's new queen?" the woman turned to Vinna.

"Yes, Weyrwoman," Vinna nodded sharply, identifying her from Benden by her shoulder knot.

"My Blaqueth's been curious about you, it's been so long since there's been such a talented weyrwoman on Pern," Kendryl laughed.

"It'd be an honor to meet your queen," Vinna bowed her head, feeling incredibly humbled.

"And who would you be?" the Benden Weyrwoman craned her neck around.

"M'thon of bronze Zagrieth," M'thon introduced himself.

"Bringing your hopeful pairing on an outing together, D'gran?"

Vinna felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see the Beden Weyrleader, B'resk, standing over her. Abruptly she realized what B'resk had said, and that the Weyrleaders of Pern were watching her closely, waiting for her to answer B'resk's question. A test. She cleared her throat.

"Let all the bronzes of Pern chase my Pyramanth, Zagireth would have to fight to catch her just as any other!"

Around the table, the Weyrwoman grinned, their mates nodding in approval.

"Well said," B'resk squeezed her shoulder before taking his place beside Kendryl, "Now, let us begin,"

_Zagrieth, _Vinna called out to the bronze, _Please tell M'thon that I did not mean to insult him, or you,_

She hadn't been trying to, but she didn't know M'thon very well, despite all of her time in the Weyr. He may have taken her comment to mean that she didn't believe Zagrieth could fly her queen.

_M'thon says not to worry, that he is proud to serve under so strong weyrwoman as you,_

_I'm not senior yet!_ Vinna exclaimed, then clenched her fists at what she'd said. Hadn't G'riel said something so similar before she'd impressed her beautiful Pyramanth?

_Yiirmith may still rise for Turns to come,_ Pyramanth reminded.

Yes. They had Turns to prepare.


	5. Chapter 5

Vinna and Pyramanth appeared above Telgar's Star Stones alongside Yiirmith and Omath, Zagrieth and Edeth just behind them. Her queen's neck was so warm, almost hot, from Igen's sun.

_Feeling hungry? _Vinna observed as she noticed Pyramanth angling toward the herds. The golden dragon hummed in response.

She dismounted quickly to allow her dragon to eat, barely realizing a second dragon dropping off its rider as well.

"Long day?"

Vinna started, then turned to see T'seb striding toward her. In the Turn since they'd impressed he'd only gotten taller so that he towered over nearly everyone in the Weyr. He'd been taken from a smithhall, and still boasted the strong shoulder and arms of one of that craft.

"It wasn't so bad," Vinna place her fists on her riding belt and watched as Mornthmeth hovered, patiently waiting for the golden queen to take her pick.

"They've gotten big," T'seb chuckled, and Vinna felt a smile tug at her lips as Pyramanth effortlessly lifted a screaming buck into the air.

"Yet still growing," Vinna sighed.

"Does it scare you at all?" T'seb suddenly asked.

Vinna's brilliant green eyes flashed, "What do I have to fear?" she snapped.

T'seb allowed himself a small smile before his expression sobered again.

"Another Turn, maybe two, Pyramanth will be old enough to mate. Will you be ready?"

Vinna was slightly taken aback. She hadn't expected that. Too late she turned her head, feeling the burn in her cheeks. She really must learn how to control herself, she felt ridiculous and childish.

"What do you mean?" she growled.

T'seb shrugged, "Just curious I suppose, to know how you feel about it,"

"My choices may be limiting, but a bronze rider is a far better option than some farmer holder," she mumbled.

"I doubt your parents would have given you to any simple boy,"

Vinna doubled over in laughter. Pyramanth and Mornthmeth both looked up from their kills at the outburst, T'seb looked stunned by her reaction.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Yes, they would've thrown me at any man to marry, had I been old enough! But," She shook her finger at T'seb, "D'gran found me first, and I've suffered here at the Weyr and found my place at Pyramanth's side, all because I can speak to dragons!"

Her eyes burned, Vinna straighten her shoulders and met T'seb's astonished gaze. Here, she truly looked like a weyrwoman.

"So I will tell you how I feel! I will tell you what I told the Weyrleaders of Pern this afternoon! Let all the bronzes of Pern chase Pyramanth, they need to fight to catch her! The strongest, the fastest will fly my queen, and I have no fear of what is to come out of that,"

Abruptly Vinna found herself crushed against T'seb's broad chest. For a moment, she panicked, then relaxed as T'seb wound his arms tighter around her, just holding her. Her fear dissipated. There was nothing sensual about the touch, just simple comfort. It was then that Vinna realized that of all the bronzes in the Weyr, she did not want Mornthmeth to fly Pyramanth.

T'seb had been at the Weyr nearly as long as her, found on Search long before the Hatching and brought to the Weyr out of convenience. He'd been her first friend here, and had been so patient when the queens... Well, he'd been so close to her, like a brother. In the days before the Hatching, as candidates had flooded in, as the anticipation grew, they'd grown apart. Then they'd impressed! New duties, and training, and caring for a baby dragon. But Pyramanth and Mornthmeth weren't dragonets anymore!

"I've missed you," she heard herself say, and hugged her friend back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.

"J'den and Hollth are on watch duty," Z'ror grinned as they sat down to breakfast.

"Better them than Franth and I," S'rlle shrugged, not a trace of pity to be found on his young face.

"They'll miss the Gather," K'vin sighed.

"That's the point," A'onis reminded, "After that brawl with N'non, neither of them will go,"

"A whole Turn of being riders and they're still behaving like weyrlings," Z'ror shook his head, "They'll shame the Weyr acting like that,"

"Not all of us can be weyrbred,"

The riders all raised their heads to watch as Vinna sat at their table.

"Weyrwoman," Z'ror said formally. Vinna snorted.

"Vinna is fine, or would you have me call you bronzerider?"

"As if you don't know my name!" Z'ror exclaimed, then ducked his head as he realized he'd fallen victim to her trap.

"Remembered us then, Vinna?" A'onis raised an eyebrow.

"We all have our place in the Weyr," Vinna shrugged, unashamed.

"Isn't a queen rider's with her bronzes?" K'vin taunted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that at the Gather," S'rlle quickly cut it, grinning.

Vinna grimaced, "Yes, I suppose so,"

She cast a glance at the head table, where the Weyrleaders and most of the bronze riders were seated. M'thon and E'rren were talking to one another, G'roden was pouring himself another cup of klah.

Last night's conversation with T'seb, brief as it may have been, had reminded her of her potential mates. The Gather, which was being held at Rutha, would be a perfect opportunity for any of Telgar's bronze riders to get close to her. That included Z'ror. Vinna turned to look back at him, and saw that he was suddenly very interested in his spoon. S'rlle noticed his brother's discomfort and his cheshire grin grew.

"Vinna, dear,"

The young queen rider looked up as Branna appeared at her side. Her graying hair was twisted intricately to one side of her head, and she was garbed again in Gather finery.

"Are you planning to attend solely in riders' gear?"

"Have I anything else?" Vinna raised an eyebrow. Riders dressed well, but she had nothing lavish enough to be considered Gatherwear.

Branna frowned, "I'd asked Yori to deliver your new garments to your weyr,"

"Oh, I must have missed them," Vinna stood, "Will I be wearing skirts today?"

Branna looked surprised, then sheepish, "Actually, no, I assumed-"

"You assumed right," Vinna cut is, "I've grown used to trousers, and it'll be too warm for heavy skirts,"

Branna looked relieved, "Then go, wash up,"

Pyramanth was still sleeping when Vinna returned to her weyr. Her eyes scanning the furniture in the main room until she caught sight of the clothes that Yori had set aside for her. The tunic and heavy wherhide pants were both a wine red, with a fantastic amount of splendid white embroidery. She'd never seen something so fine!

_Branna is spoiling you? _Pyramanth asked as she began to rouse.

_I never knew riders dressed so well, _Vinna admitted, _Have the other received such gifts?_

_Perhaps G'riel, T'seb and Z'ror. But I wouldn't expect theirs to be so intricate,_

Pyramanth's tone suggested that she would take it as a personal insult if the bronze riders outdressed her own.

An unusually tender smile graced Vinna's features, "You've grown too proud, little queen,"

_I am their queen as well!_

Vinna grinned at that and made her way to the bathing room to prepare for the first Gather as a weyrwoman.


	7. Chapter 7

The air above Rutha Hold was pleasantly warm as Vinna, on gold Pyramanth's neck, appeared in the sky along with a full wing of dragons of all colors. Others from Telgar had already arrived, as well as from the other Weyrs across Pern. Even from their height Vinna could smell the foods being cooked below. At Yiirmith's urging, Pyramanth obediently swooped behind her parents so that the trio could make a show of landing together as the others in their wing took off for the lake. A tall man in brilliant green robes quickly made his way toward them as the Weyrleaders and Vinna dismounted.

"Weyrleaders! Welcome to Rutha!" The man, Lord Holder Bronn, threw up his arms in welcome and bowed deeply. Vinna had to fight the impulse to bow back, and instead nodded politely as he rose.

"D'gran, Branna, welcome back," Bronn threw his arms around Branna's shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. The Weyrwoman smiled and returned the affectionate gesture, much to Vinna's surprise. Ah, but the Weyrwoman had grown up in Rutha, hadn't she? Yes, Lord Bronn was actually her younger cousin.

"Lord Bronn," D'gran took the Holder's hand in greeting.

"Were those bronzes part of Yiirmith's last clutch?" Bronn asked, gesturing toward the lake, beyond the mass of colorful tents and stands.

Branna beamed and nodded proudly, thumping her dragon affectionately on the shoulder, "Yes, indeed!"

"They do grow quickly!" Bronn shook his head in astonishment, then straightened and faced Vinna. He bowed again, much more formally, "Greetings to you, weyrwoman Vinna, and I would be honored if you would pass the same onto Pyramanth for me,"

_The Lord Holder offers his greetings to you, _Vinna relayed.

_Tell him I am happy to receive them,_ Pyramanth lowered her head to Vinna's shoulder.

"She is happy to receive them," Vinna grinned. Yes, she had grown proud. Bronn smiled softly and held out his arm to her.

"Come, weyrwoman, I shall lead you through my Hold,"

Vinna took the Lord Holder's arm, he had a kind eye she decided. Still, cousin to Branna or not, a Lord Holder's duty was to his Hold, as her's was to her Weyr, and the protection of the Holds that were beholden to it. She could not play favorites, even if the Weyrs were supposed stay out of Hold business.

Lord Bronn was tall yes, but Vinna was surprised that she was nearly level with him. Pyramanth was not the only one to have grown since the Hatching. Still, she was slightly shorter than Branna, as well as most of the riders at the Weyr. Hrren, Igen Weyr's senior Weyrwoman, Vinna knew, was a small thing with an equally short temper. It was necessary for weyrwomen to be strong, but an unruly temper could be less than helpful. Luckily her weyrmate, C'tar, bronze Zurruth's rider, kept her in check.

Prior to her time in the Weyr, Vinna had been to only Two of Nabol's Gathers, but now she found herself looking at the bright flags and banners through new eyes. There were children running between the stalls, chasing one another as their parents looked over the goods being sold by various craftsmen. Anyone who noticed the party as they made their way bowed or greeted them respectfully.

"Pyramanth has grown well," Bronn commented as the two queens passed overhead, followed by Omath.

"And still growing," Vinna's eyes flashed with pride. Her light brown hair fell nearly to her shoulders now, and fluttered in the light breeze.

"Still?" Bronn craned his neck, trying to watch as the queens made to land.

"She'll be bigger than Yirrmith," Branna pouted.

"I only hope she'll stop eating so much," Vinna sighed.

Branna suddenly took up her other arm, "Oh! But as soon as she's done growing, she'll only ready for mating-"

"And then she'll be eating for her young," D'gran finished for her.

"Do queens mate so soon?" Bronn looked concerned, and cast his eyes fleetingly down to Vinna before looking straight ahead, controlling his expression.

"No, Pyramanth has another Turn at least before I have to worry about that," Vinna said confidently, feeling Branna's arm tighten on her in comfort before she released her.

By the first egg! Vinna wished she was older.

Bronn was an attentive host, leading Vinna and her Weyrleaders to various stands, offering them rich Benden wine, sweet berry tarts and showing them to the dancing square where harpers were already preparing their instruments. Eventually, however, he had to leave them to greet more guests of significance.

"At least your cousin doesn't favor us," D'gran chuckled.

"Rutha isn't beholden to Telgar Weyr," Branna reminded, elbowing her weyrmate.

Vinna took the opportunity to slip into the thickening crowd. Her richly colored garments weren't so conspicuous now, everyone was garbed in colorful fabrics. Various men and women wore their shoulder knots, displaying their craft, Hold and rank. There were quite a few riders from different Weyrs, many having a pretty girl on their arm.

She saw Kendryl at one point, speaking to a short, blonde-haired woman that Vinna assumed to be Hrren. Deciding she wasn't quite ready to meet the sever Igen Weyrwoman, she walked quickly in the opposite direction.

_E'rren and G'riel are looking for you,_ Pyramanth' s deep voice distracted her for a moments.

_Cronth and Brannongeth couldn't ask me? _Vinna raised an eyebrow, holding in a groan. It was still so early in the day! She should have looked for D'iiel, N'aniel and A'ander after Lord Bronn had departed. She'd have been safe in the company of brown and blue riders. Alone, Vinna found herself feeling vulnerable and irritated towered those pesky bronze riders.

_Should I call Mornthmeth? _Pyramanth asked, feeling Vinna's unease though their link.

_I can do that,_ Vinna huffed, and then looked around, realizing she had no idea where she was at all.

_Where are you, little queen? _

_Upon the rocks beside the water,_ the dragon projected her view of the Gather, and the warmth on her back.

_Have them meet me at the edge of the Gather then, _

For all the children she'd seen within the maze of Gather tents, there were even more dotting the lake shoreline. It was incredibly warm, and many had stripped themselves of their clothes to splash in the shallows; but an equal number, mostly young boys, were staring up and across the water to where dragons of every color were basking in the sun.

Pyramanth had a rocky ledge to herself, almost glowing in health, her wings stretched out to catch the sun. As Vinna approached the pebbled beach, the gold dragon raised her head to peer at her from across the water.

_No need to get up, love, _Vinna assured, and heard gasps off to the side.

"Look! That queen's awake!"

"She's huge!"

"Is that one of Fort's?"

"Dimglow! Fort's queens are on the fireheights!"

"Ista then? She's really bright not all queens are true gold you know,"

Vinna chuckled, alerting the boys of her presence. They whirled around and stared at her, taking in her appearance before noticing her shoulder knot.

"Weyrwoman!" they cried out and bowed, looking at her with awe.

"Weyrwoman," one of the boys repeated, hesitantly stepping forward, he looked over his shoulder at Pyramanth, "She's yours?"

"Pyramanth, yes. I am her rider. We're of Telgar Weyr," she said proudly.

"Our apologies for not recognizing Telgar's junior queen, weyrwoman,"

"No harm done, she's not as small as you would expect," Vinna's expression was stoic, but she inwardly allowed herself a feeling of victory at being able to tease to gold.

_I am no hatchling!_

_But you will always be my little queen, _

The boys seemed to have perceived that she was having a separate conversation, and shuffled their feet curiously.

"Vinna!"

The young weyrwoman turned on her heel to see G'riel and E'rren making their way towards her. Apparently the boys had taken the bronze riders' appearance as their cue to leave, so they scampered off, joining their companions in the lake.

"Enjoying yourself?" G'riel grinned, his attractive blue eyes highlighted by the trimming on his new tunic, light hair shining in the sun.

E'rren was far older than both G'riel and herself, nearly twenty-two Turns of age, with his dark hair and sharp gray eyes, he had a much sterner appearance. Still, he was a polite young man, and oddly gentle for someone who looked so cold.

"My first Gather in Turns," Vinna shook her head and pushed back her hair, "It's barely begun but I've missed the excitement,"

"Has it truly been so long for you?" E'rren frowned, his handsome features downturned, "I thought you grew up on a farm hold outside Nabol, they've plenty of Gathers there,"

Vinna kept her expression neutral, "My family had little care for any celebration,"

Taking the hint, E'rren nodded and offered his arm, "Then let us focus on today, and your first Ruthan Gather,"

"You were born here?"

"No, I'm not of Rutha's Blood, but I was fostered here," E'rren smiled, and it was surprising disarming. "Oh,"

"Have you met Weyrwoman Hrren?" G'riel fell into step beside them as E'rren led them back toward the Gather.

"No," Vinna admitted, feeling slightly guilty that she avoided the queen rider before.

"She's fire in her,"G'riel shivered as she recalled Igen's Weyrwoman.

"Nylin will have shoes to fill," E'rren hummed, referring to the oldest of Igen's junior weyrwomen, and reminding both G'riel and Vinna that he hadn't impressed at Telgar.

"Shalth was of the same clutch as Cronth, yes?"

E'rren nodded his head, a small smile hinted at the corners of his mouth as he thought of his bronze. Cronth was as big as Omath, and recently the pair had been made wingleaders, taking the place of a bronze whose joints had turned stiff. He'd even flow against Thread!

"G'riel, monopolizing our weyrwoman?" called a familiar voice.

S'rlle and Z'ror had caught sight of them and were waving them over, their red hair like flames in the light. They both had wine flagons in their hands, S'rlle's was only half full, and Vinna hoped it was because less had been poured into his cup.

"Drink too much and you won't be able to direct Franth _between_," Vinna warned.

"It's only half a cup," S'rlle assured, "and I'm likely to dance it off tonight,"

Vinna fought back a sigh, "I'm surprised you'd say you can dance at all,"

S'rlle looked hurt and pouted.

"He actually is rather good," Z'ror admitted, "For someone so small,"

G'riel tried to stifle a laugh with a cough.

"Green riders ought to be small!" S'rlle said proudly.

"Very true!" Vinna beamed down at the boy, glad he wasn't taking the teasing to heart.

"You've managed to attract some attention, Z'ror," G'riel pointed behind him with his chin.

Z'ror didn't turn, but Vinna followed G'riel's gaze and caught sight of a few young holder girls watching them.

"Riders are preferred mates," Z'ror shrugged, "But I'd prefer someone a little closer to home,"

"No care for Ruthan girls?" G'riel taunted.

Z'ror snorted, "They're from Nerat,"

"Really?"

"They were brought to entertain Lord Bronn's son,"

"Looking for a wife already?" Vinna asked in surprise.

"At his father's insistence," S'rlle lifted his cup for a drink.

"Both of you seem to know quite a bit," Vinna's eyes narrowed.

"Gossip is easy to find around the brewer's tent,"

"You two!" Vinna swore, and then felt E'rren shaking. She looked up and saw his steely eyes dancing with mirth, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

She had been too quick to assume the worst of these bronze riders.


	8. Chapter 8

When dinner was finally served, and Vinna's feet were aching from all her walking about, she gratefully took her seat across from D'gran before she noticed that the chair the should be Branna's was empty.

"Where's Weyrwoman Branna?" Vinna asked as softly as she could.

"Branna began to feel very weak, she felt it would be best to leave and rest at the Weyr," D'gran's smile was comforting, but Vinna could see the worry in his eyes.

"I didn't see Yiirmith- or a at least I didn't notice her taking off,"

"Branna wanted to leave discreetly,"

"Hmmm,"

At that moment, Lord Bronn rose to address the Gather attendees.

The Weyr ate well, it was true, but Vinna could not remember ever eating such flavorful foods. She supposed she could have found similar dishes on Hatching day, but she hadn't really had time to think of herself that night.

D'gran readily filled her plate with anything that caught her eye, which was pretty much everything.

"You're as bad as a dragonet," the Weyrleader accused, to which Vinna replied by sticking out her tongue.

Harpers had begun to play, filling the evening air with cheery music, and it wasn't long before the dancing square was crowed with willing participants. Kendryl managed to tug D'gran to his feet when B'resk conveniently started a conversation with Lord Bronn. Serina was asked by a bronze rider from her Weyr, and Vinna was startled by a tap on her shoulder.

"Time for me to prove myself to you, weyrwoman," S'rlle grabbed her hand, dragging her after him and onto the square.

He was much shorter than Vinna, but Z'ror hadn't be lying when he said his brother could dance. He never tripped on his own, or Vinna's feet, and was actually strong enough to lift her for the tosses. As the song ended and another started up, D'iiel stepped in to take S'rlle's place.

The night progressed, and Vinna took on many partners. She danced with G'reil and Z'ror, N'aniel, M'thon, E'rren and even D'gran and C'tar. E'an and K'vin also managed to pull her from her seat, and Vinna wondered if all green riders were so agile as their dragons.

_Tired?_ Pyramanth asked.

Vinna searched for a glass filled with water instead of wine.

_But in such a wonderful way!_

_Then have your fun, I will be ready when you wish to leave,_

Vinna grinned, and looked up as someone sat beside her.

"I'll have sore feet tomorrow," E'rren sighed dramatically as he reached for an abandoned wine flagon. She thought about offering him the same warning she'd given S'rlle, but then dismissed it. E'rren was far older and larger than the little green rider.

"The Weyr'll be complaining tomorrow," Vinna grinned.

"All but J'den and N'non," E'rren amended for her with a knowing smile.

"And our poor Weyrwoman," Vinna added, raising her glass in pity. E'rren laughed, then sighed again and turned to look at someone over his shoulder. Vinna followed his gaze and saw Serina, that same bronze rider holding her around the waist.

"I'm surprised she came today," E'rren said.

"Oh?" Vinna raised an eyebrow.

"Shalth is almost two Turns old now, she may be close to her mating flight,"

"Hrren and C'tar wouldn't let her come if there was any danger," Vinna said firmly, surprising the bronze rider.

"I see, I suppose you would know," E'rren nodded, then stiffened as he realized what he'd said, "Weyrwoman I'm-"

Vinna held up a hand for silence, "Don't apologize. What I went through, I've handled on my own. I might not like thinking about it, but," the queen rider sighed, "I think, eventually, I will have to talk to someone, Branna perhaps, or maybe if I find a weyrmate, or after Pyramanth rises..." She shuddered.

"I am sorry, Vinna,"

"I told you-"

Now E'rren held up his hand, grinning at how their positions had reversed. "I've made you upset on your first Gather in Turns, and as a weyrwoman to Telgar,"

Vinna felt some of the tension in her shoulders drain.

"Now," the bronze rider continued, "S'rlle, I know, is looking for you for the toss dance, though I don't know how someone so small could be of any use to you for that performance,"

"You would be surprised," Vinna chuckled, then frowned, "Is there a reason you didn't tell me that before?"

E'rren merely shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence. Getting to her feet, Vinna couldn't stop the exasperated, "Bronze riders," that left her lips.

As the toss dance ended, Vinna and S'rlle were both dripping in sweat, panting through their laughter at the applause from the spectators. Few couples had been able to get through the challenging routine without slipping or missing their partner. D'gran and Kendryl congratulated them, and they wandered back to the head table for drinks to wet their throats.

"Well done!" Z'ror thudded his brother on the back, as D'iiel offered Vinna his glass.

Looking past D'iiel's shoulder, Vinna saw E'rren and M'thon watching, clearly impressed. She raised her hand to beckon them over, but froze as she caught the eye of someone beyond them.

"Vinna?" D'iiel gripped her arm to steady her as she swayed. Her face went pale, her vibrant green eyes dulled. M'thon and E'rren hurried to them at the concerned look S'rlle and Z'rro were giving her.

"I'm fine," even to her own ears she didn't sound very convincing, but her eyes were still locked with someone beyond the dancing square. As that person took a hesitant step in her direction, Vinna turned and fled.

_Vinna!_ Pyramanth felt her fear. Worry bubbled up through the dragon's words. With no other thought in her head than to get away, Vinna ran for her golden love.

"Pyramanth!" she sobbed as she finally reached the queen, the great dragon ducked her head as Vinna wrapped her arms tightly around that soft gold neck.

Footsteps were approaching then, and Vinna's arms wound tighter. They wouldn't take her from Pyramanth, no one on Pern could do that!

D'iiel, Z'ror and M'thon had immediately chased after Vinna as S'rlle and E'rren went to find the Weyrleader, who was now rushing beside them as they advanced to where Pyramanth had settle beside the lake. Pyramanth's many faceted eyes were spinning red and yellow. Her tail wrapped around her rider as the group grew close the dragon growled.

D'gran halted in sheer shock, S'rlle nealy bumping into him. Pyramanth's tongue flicked out in irritation.

"What happened here!" D'gran demanded, turning to glare accusingly at the younger riders around him.

"We don't know!" S'rlle cried, in the distance, Frath and Omath bugled.

"Honestly, Weyrleader, Vinna froze and then just took off," D'iiel gasped.

"She went pale," Z'ror added.

"Pyramanth!" D'gran suddenly exclaimed, true fear blooming in his eyes, "Did something happen to Pyramanth?" he again tried to step forward, but the golden dragon warned him off with a show of her teeth.

"Omath!" D'gran roared in impatience, "What's wrong with her?"

_Pyramanth says that Vinna is very upset, but she does not know why,_

"Ask her then!"

_Vinna will not speak to me,_

"Weyrleader?" E'rren spoke softly.

"It's nothing with Pyramanth, Vinna's gotten her agitated,"

"I think she saw someone," D'iiel said, very quietly

"Saw someone?"

"Behind E'rren and M'thon,"

D'gran crossed his arms and looked to the queen. Pyramanth seemed to have calmed down some, her eyes pale yellow with worry.

"S'rlle, go"

"What! Why?" the boy exclaimed, not understanding.

"To her," D'gran pointed to Pyramanth, "Not away,"

"Perhaps we should call another Weyrwoman," D'iiel suggested.

"No," D'gran's tone left no room for argument, "S'rlle,"

Hesitantly, knowing full well he was approaching a hostile dragon queen, the young green rider started forward. Spots of orange flared in Pyramanth's eyes, but the dragon didn't object. Actually, the malice seemed to be leaving her, and then she backed off. S'rlle halted in confusion, then saw Vinna, her hand on Pyramanth's snout. She was shaking slightly, but her words were strong as she soothed her beast.

"I'm sorry, love. No, it's fine, I'm fine. Yes, I will, I'm sorry for worrying you. It's okay now,"

Without waiting for any sort of signal, the others ran forward, leaving D"gran to stand alone. Pyramanth' s eyes were now a calm mixture of blue and green, and she made no aggressive gestures toward the riders as they swarmed around Vinna.

"Vinna, are you alright?" D'iiel asked tentatively.

"Better," Vinna began, then bit her lip.

"What happened to you?" M'thon demanded.

"I saw-"

"Who did you see?" D'gran pushed forward, gripping the girl's arms.

"My," again Vinna faltered, looking ashamed, "My brother,"

S'rlle looked concerned but confused, he fretted and grasped at Vinna's hand. D'iiel looked surprised but kept his distance. M'thon, Z'ror, E'rren and D'gran however, all looked furious.

"I'm sorry," Vinna babbled, shrinking away from D'gran's burning look.

"It's not you, girl," D'gran insisted, releasing Vinna's arms.

"But anyone who puts that sort of fear into a person, especially a queen rider!" M'thon spat, he looked ready to turn back and hunt the man down.

"No!" Vinna seemed to be slowly regaining her composure, "He wasn't, isn't, a problem, It's not him. I just-"

S'rlle tightened his grip on her hand.

"My parents might be here too. They've never liked giving up what they feel is theirs, and with how D'gran snatched me away from my hold..."

"Do you want to return to the Weyr?"

"No,"

"Vinna-"

"No!"

Vinna raised her head, and straightened her shoulders. She was a weyrwoman of Pern! Rider of golden Pyramanth, strong enough to speak to _every_ dragon!

"To leave would be an act of cowardness. I will not run again,"

D'gran nodded in approval. Holding his arm out to her, S'rlle dropped Vinna's hand as she reached for the Weyrleader. She had to be strong. A shooting star scratched a line of white against the midnight sky, and Vinna returned to the Gather with newfound confidence.


	9. Chapter 9

Vinna watched in fascination as Kief's green Ipoleth darted higher into the air, calling shrilly down to her competing lovers. Browns and blues shot after her, fighting to catch her.

Kief was a one of few females who had been able to impress a dragon that wasn't a gold. It was a rare occurrence. Ipoleth had actually been from Yiirmith's previous clutch, the one before Vinna had stood for. Kief was an experienced rider, but still relatively young.

"I don't see W'rup's brown Ilireth," T'seb stated, squinting to watch the dragons continue to climb.

"I doubt W'rup will hold a grudge," Vinna chuckled as blue Kebuth locked wings with the green, effectively claiming her as his mate.

Vinna shivered, feeling echos of the dragons' projected fevor.

Kief and W'rup had been weyrmates since Vinna had first arrived at the Weyr; but tonight B'woe would share her bed, the two of then fueled by their dragons' mating flight.

"The Weyr is truly tolerant," T'seb drawled.

"It's unavoidable," Vinna shrugged. She knew the private, or more specifically, the romantic lives of riders confused those outside the Weyr.

She shifted her weight, trying to keep her back against Mornthmeth's warm side. Tlegar Weyr was so far north that the cold always seemed to settle more quickly. It wasn't quite late enough in the season for snow, but it would be soon. Vinna, as well as many others had already to taken to wearing their heavy riding gear to defend against the cold.

Pyramanth was feeding, her golden hide shimmering even though the day was murky.

_That's three now, _Vinna warned, restraining the dragon from taking another. Pyrmanth grumbled but didn't resist.

"She's being compliant," T'seb mused, noticing the number of kills the queen made, and guessing that Vinna had suppressed her hunger.

"She obeys her Weyrwoman," Vinna smirked, "Besides, she no longer needs to eat for growth,"

It was true, almost a Turn-and-a-half old, Pyramanth couldn't be expected to grow much more, if at all. She was bigger than Yiirmith now, and as intimidating to look at as she was radiant.

Ipoleth and Kebuth were now descending, their wings still overlapping. Frowning, Vinna tried to remember what other greens would be nearing their time. Greens mated so much more often than queens, it was lucky that they were sterile.

"I wonder when the greens from Yiirthim's last clutch will start mating," the bronze rider wondered.

"Probably close to the same time as Pyramanth," Vinna clicked her tounge.

T'seb chuckled, crossing his arms, "How do you think S'rlle will handle his Franth when her time comes?"

"He'll be fine," Vinna snapped, a bit more forcefully than she intended. S'rlle was nearly as young as her, but she was sure that he would be able to control his green.

"It'll be interesting to see who rises to catch who. I know Uviyeth has an interest in Lanth,"

"Really?" Vinna felt genuine surprise. It wasn't often a bronze took interest in a green, almost never actually.

"Lanth is big for a green. As big as most of the blues," T'seb reminded.

The watchdragon, brown Prenneth, bugled a greeting as Ayeth and Kath returned from sweep. Ayeth went to return to his weyr, but blue Kath dived to snatch a buck from the feeding grounds. Kath landed to feed, give Pyramanth a good deal of space as she finished her meal, and R''jer dismounted.

"How was it?" T'seb called, waving the blue rider over to his great bronze.

"As it always is," R'jer grinned, "Uneventful but a good way to pass time,"

"If only we'd all been born fifty Turns earlier," T'seb sighed, "Then we'd have Thread to fight!"

"You only say that because you'd be a wingleader,"

"It's those who are old enough to have fought Thread that truly miss it," Vinna observed, then pursed her lips.

"Something wrong?" T'seb inquired.

"Queens don't do anything," she grit her teeth, "The Weyr is a fine place to live, but I wouldn't at all mind doing sweep if only to just _fly_ with Pyramanth,"

"Ask D'gran then, or Branna," T'seb suggested, "I'm sure the Weryleaders wouldn't object to you showing off your queen above the Holds,"

Vinna felt her chest swell with pride. Yes. Telgar Weyr had two strong queens now. There'd been a panic all across Pern when Jalloth and Greth had died.

"Stupid," Vinna muttered sourly.

"How?" T'seb cocked his head.

"Not you," Vinna shook her head.

"Oh?" T'seb prompted as R'jer went to return to Kath's side. Vinna carefully kept her face a mask of indifference, "Prend and Fallon,"

T'seb looked startled. He'd never heard of Vinna speak about the Weyr's previous queen riders. At least, not since their queens had...

"Vinna?"

The young Weyrwoman meerly stepped away from bronze Mornthmeth as Pyramanth finally came to collect her. She leaped onto the gold neck with practiced grace, and gave T'seb a sad smile.

"I'll take your advice and speak to the Weyrwoman,"

_Take me up to Branna's weyr would you? _She asked the dragon, and Pyramanth obediently took off, fighting against the brisk wind.

_I will tell Yiirmith you are coming,_

"Not many Weyrwoman have any urge to leave the Weyr," Branna hummed as she scratched Yiirmith's eye ridges; the dragon was half asleep, eyes whirling green in delight.

"But I am not restricted?" Vinna raised an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not," Branna was inwardly delighted that Vinna was seeking some form of independence from the Weyr. Senior Weyrwoman didn't always have time for themselves, and while it was important for junior Weyrwomen to learn their duties from their seniors, Vinna was still very young.

"How many Turns have you now?"

"Seventeen, Weyrwoman,"

" I can trust you not to get lost _between_?" Branna teased.

"I would never lead Pyramanth astray!" Vinna declared.

"I know, I know," Branna smirked, "But it never hurts to stay cautious,"

"That, I am very much aware of,"

There was a comfortable silence between the two, Branna returned her attention to Yirrmith, scratching happily at the dragon's head.

"Oh, Shalth rose to mate two days ago,"

"Who flew her?"

"Rusoth, Z'guvi's bronze,"

"I saw her getting close to a bronze rider at the Rutha Gather,"

"That, D'gran told me, was C'ayo, bronze Odotuth's rider,"

"They're weyrmates?"

Branna nodded, "Z'guvi, I think, brought a girl from his home Hold after Impression, so he's not without a partner as well,"

"I wonder how she took it,"

"Not personally I hope," Branna sighed, "Although, if she caused a fuss, I'd wager that Hrren would kick her out of the Weyr,"

"Really?"

"Serina and Shalth aren't likely to become the senior pair at all. Hrren has three junior Weyrwomen under her watch. She wouldn't let something as injudicious as jealousy over the outcome of a mating flight disrupt the order of her Weyr,"

"Is that a problem Weyrwomen have to deal with often?"

"No, no," Branna laughed, then restrained herself, realizing Yiirmith had fallen asleep. She continued, gesturing for Vinna to follow her, "Most riders find mates within the Weyr, permanent of temporary. The weyrbred know of the affects of a mating flight,"

"The dragon decides, the rider complies," Vinna quoted. "Did you have a weyrmate apart from D'gran?"

"Wondering about your other freedoms?" Branna taunted as they entered the Weyrwoman's main living chambers.

Vinna felt a sense of pride at being able to hold back her blush.

"Just curious," she mumbled, then cried out in alarm when Branna tugged her down to sit beside her.

"I was older than you when I Impressed Yiirmith, happiest day of my life,"

Vinna nodded eagerly. How she could relate to that! Pyramanth was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"My predecessor, Ariiett, gave me plenty of time to indulge myself so even after Yiirmith began to mate, I'd plenty of partners,"

"Omath wasn't the only bronze to fly Yiirmith?" that caught Vinna off guard.

"Actually," the Weyrwoman whispered, "the first to fly my queen was a brown!" she snickered, "D'gran's wingsecond,"

"R'mar?"

"That's the one! His Kenth rose to chase her on our maiden flight, but Omath caught her after that,"

"So Yiirmith only had the two for mates?"

"Yes. Honestly I think the only reason she let Kenth fly her at all is because she's always been an unruly queen," Branna's expression transformed into one of tenderness, "I thought I was going to have to physically restrain her from gorging that first time,"

She noticed Vinna stiffen, and turned to see the girl frozen in fear, obviously worried on how Pyramanth would act when her time came.

"Don't worry," the Weyrwoman said, in a far gentler tone than Vinna had ever heard her use, "You'll be able to control her, besides," and here the Weyrwoman patted the girl's hands, "There is nothing so incredibly wonderful,"

Vinna put her head on Branna's shoulder, trusting that the Weyrwoman would not lie to her.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost a fortnight after Vinna's conversation with Branna that the young Weyrwoman decided to make use of her newly realized freedom.

_Yiirmith, Pyramanth and I are heading to Nabol, _

_Looking to stretch your wings?_ The queen asked.

_It is time for us to claim the sky!_ Pyramanth proclaimed.

_I have told Branna, _

Vinna tightened her grip on the riding straps, and gave Pyramanth the signal to take off. Leaping from the ledge of her weyr, the golden dragon unfurled her colossal wings and flew above Telgar, circling overhead. She answered the watchdragon's farwell cry, and Vinna's command, took them _between_.

The day had been rather mild, but they arrived so far above the Hold that the chill seeped past Vinna's heavy jacket. There was so much room!

Without warning Pyramanth roared and folded her wings, diving straight down. Vinna clutched tighter at the riding straps, but whooped at the intoxicating excitement that rushed through her. The wind stung her face, her hair whipped around her and into her eyes, reminding Vinna that she had forgotten her riding cap as they plunged toward the earth. Wings snapping open, the queen pulled up from her spectacular dive, and tilted on her side, spinning through the air.

_This is how queens fly! _Pyramanth's voice existed above the screaming wind.

_Then go!_ Vinna encouraged.

And go she did. For what seemed like hours, Pyramanth threw herself through the air, graceful and regal in every aerobatic motion.

Righting herself, Pyramanth gave her rider the chance to adjust before shooting forward. The land beneath them was a muddled green and brown blur, and Vinna wondered at how they must look like to those below. They passed over farmers and fields, and Pyramanth slowed. She curved her wings and dropped lower for all to see.

_Showing off, little queen?_

_Someday I will be their queen too,_

_No one may have you but me!_

Pyramanth hummed in comfort, and Vinna felt the vibrations through the saddle. The queen took to gliding with graceful ease, and Vinna was able to appreciate just how big Pyramanth had gotten. Transparent wings stretched out on either side of her, so frail looking, she could see the veins webbing through the membrane.

_Pyramanth, _Vinna leaned forward to lay on her queen's neck.

_What is it?_

_There is somewhere I want you to take me, _and Vinna closed her eyes, projecting the image of where she wanted to go for her dragon to see.

_There? _Pyramanth craned her head back to look at her rider, eyes whirling pale yellow. Worry, concern. Vinna's heart swelled.

_I must. You can always protect me, _

Pyramanth swung her head back around, still agitated but now more willing.

_Yes, I will protect you,_

With a final sweep of her wings, the golden dragon winked _between_.

They appeared in the sky even higher than they'd been above Nabol. Here, the air was thin, and Vinna realized that Pyramanth had purposefully taken them higher than she'd intended.

_Spiral down, _Vinna said as she shivered, and Pyramanth angled her wings so that they began to descend.

Slowly the tiny farm hold came into greater focus. Vinna shifted in the saddle, loosening her grips on the riding straps, and braced herself as Pyramanth landed. She skillfully unclasped the straps from her belt, and felt Pyramanth sides vibrate as she rumbled in warning. Vinna tried craning her neck to see around the dragon's gigantic head, but to no avail, the queen kept shifting to keep her out of sight.

"Pyramanth! Move your great bloody head would you?" she snapped in exasperation.

Reluctantly, Pyramanth lowered her head, arching her neck to rest her chin on the ground. In the doorway stood two people. A disheveled looking woman, and behind her a young man with Vinna's light brown hair and green eyes.

She could only imagine how she looked to them. Two Turns had passed since they had witnesses D'gran sweep her off her feet and whisk her _between_ to the Weyr. Whether or not D'gran had kept her family informed about her activities in the Weyr prior to Impression, she didn't know. They would have heard the news about Telgar's new Weyrwoman. Still, here she was now, on the back of a fully grown dragon queen, garbed in riding gear. Older, stronger, braver.

"Vinna,"

Her brother pushed past her mother's wilted form, half running to greet her, but Pyramanth snaked her head forward, baring her teeth.

"Easy, love," Vinna crooned as she dismounted. Then, mentally added, _Him I have no reason to fear,_

_The Gather at Rutha, it was him you ran from,_

_A mistake on my part, little queen,_

She caressed Pyramanth's jaw, still calming the queen, watching her eyes fade to blue-green, the colors shimmering lazily.

"Er, my apologies, Weyrwoman,"

Vinna's eyes flashed as she took in her brother's lanky form, "You got taller," she stated.

Sebron looked pointedly at his sister, "And you! You were such a tiny thing when you left," he gave a shy grin, "Impression did you good,"

_This one looks like you, _Pyramanth said, bringing her head forward to sniff at him. Sebron took a step back in alarm, thinking he'd errored.

"It's alright," Vinna assured, "She's curious,"

_He smells a bit like you too,_

"Pyramanth," she spoke aloud for Sebron's benefit, "This is my elder brother, Sebron,"

"You are beautiful, Pyramanth," Sebron bowed his head.

_He thinks you are beautiful,_

_I like him,_

"She likes you," Vinna giggled.

"Does she!" Sebron breathed, "I figured, after the Gather-"

"That," Vinna began, very firmly, "was my fault. I panicked," she gripped her brother's arm. He looked surprised by her forwardness, "A foolish fear that you had come to take me away from my queen,"

"Take a rider from her dragon!"

"I said it was foolish,"

Sebron shook his head in wonder, then frowned, "But why have you come back?"

"I had no opportunity to say goodbye,"

Sebron suddenly gripped her shoulders, face clouding with anger.

"They didn't deserve a farewell from you,"

"But you do,"

Pyramanth raised her head above them, watching as the woman stepped out of the doorway. She shuffled toward them, scowling.

"I see you found your way back," she croaked.

"Not without help," Vinna thumped Pyramanth''s shoulder.

"She's big,"

"Bigger than Yiirmith,"

"You think that's something to be proud of?"

Vinna mentally kept her anger in check, not wanting Pyramanth to feel her rage at the insult.

"Remember you are talking to a Weyrwoman, Tris," Vinna said crisply.

Her mother's cheeks burned and she ducked her head, kicking at the dirt with her feet.

"Where's Sllorn?" Vinna asked, referring to her father.

"Dead," Tris coughed, her eyes narrowed, "No loss there, eh _Weyrwoman_?"

"No, none at all," Vinna answered in an equally clipped tone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sebron had gone stiff with rage and shame at their mother's behavior. Tris huffed and turned on her heel, returning into her small stone hut.

_You are due more respect than that,_ Pyramanth said, focusing one great eye on her rider.

"She's plenty of respect for the Weyr, dear," Vinna assured.

"What?" Sebron asked, realizing, too late, that his sister wasn't taking to him.

"Pyramanth fears we've been insulted,"

"Tris needs to see a thing before she holds any faith to it,"

"Another reason I came," Vinna admitted.

"She's been better since Sllorn passed,"

"I am sorry I hadn't come sooner,"

"I'm fine here, though it's hardly as exciting as the Weyr I'd wager," his eyes shone with pride as his watched his sister out of the corner of his eye, "And you can speak to dragons! All of them?"

"All of them!" Vinna laughed, "D"gran's Omath was surprised when I spoke to _him_ that day!"

"The Weyrleader's bronze? Of all the dragons," Sebron shook his head, "How old is Pyramanth now?"

"Turn-and-a-half,"

"All grown up then?"

"More or less. She'll be rising soon enough,"

Sebron's ears reddened.

"Maybe I'll have my weyrmate come collect you for our first Hatching,"

"Oh?" he tried to keep his tone conversation, but Vinna could hear the excitement lingering in his voice, see it in his vibrant eyes, so like her own.

"It's like nothing you could ever-"

_BRANNA!_

Vinna fell to her knees and clutched her skull, feeling the aftershocks of the psychic cry reverberate through her head. She grit her teeth, determined not to scream as panic that didn't belong to her flooded her mind. Behind her, Pyramanth threw back her head and roared, she felt Sebron's arms around her.

_Yiirmith what is-_ "Argh!" she couldn't hold back her pained howl as the queen's crushing terror overwhelmed her.

_Omath! _Calling to the bronze instead, she hoped to shut Yiirmith out as she forced herself to her feet, steadying herself against Pyramanth's leg.

_Omath! _She tried again, but it seemed he refused to answer. Pure furry shot through Vinna, she stood straight, dropping her hands, _"Omath you will answer me!" _she roared both aloud and in her mind. Pyramanth went still.

_Branna has become ill, _Omath finally spoke.

_Ill?_

_She collapsed and started shaking. D'gran thought she stopped breathing, _

_We are returning to the Weyr, _Vinna said even as she swung onto Pyramanth's neck. Without any urging, Pyramanth leaped into the sky, barely waiting for them to be fully airborne before taking them _between._


	11. Chapter 11

Dispite their anxiousness, Vinna and Pyramanth still appeared from _between _at an appropriate distance above ground for a pair so inexperienced. With a haste that betrayed her agitation, Pyramanth swooped down to land on the ledge of her weyr, keening as Vinna rushed to dismount. She cursed as when she got caught in the straps, before finally managing to leap from Pyramanth's neck.

"Hush!" Vinna growled, too worried to be surprised when Pyramanth immediately ceased her shrill cries.

She all but ran to Branna's weyr, passing bronze and brown riders. They were all standing in the main room, but Vinna continued on, pushing past the heavy curtain to Branna's sleeping quarters. In this room, there was only D'gran, Yori, the Weyr's masterhealer Ternith, and Branna herself.

"Weyrleader?"

D'gran started slightly when he noticed her, but put a finger to his lips.

"She's asleep," His voice sounded cracked and harsh, face pale, eyes red. As Vinna approached, she saw that Branna looked worse.

The Weyrwoman's skin was tinged gray, her hair had lost all its shine. Her breathing was shallow.

"No," Vinna whimpered, "Not again, it's too soon,"

"She could make it out of this," Ternith said, getting to his feet.

Yori place an arm around Vinna's shoulder, "Come on, girl," she urged gently, "Won't do any good to you standing here,"

Reluctantly she let herself be led out of Branna's weyr and into her own.

"It's been over two Turns since Jalloth and Greth died," Yori murmmured, "And as much as it pains me to say it, Branna and Yiirmith are very old,"

"This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to have to worry about Yiirmith not rising,"

"She already hasn't!"

Vinna froze in shock, "What?"

"So close to the end of a Pass, a queen may still rise once a Turn. It's been over a Turn-and-a-half since Pyramanth hatched, Yiirmith is overdue,"

"Queens don't rise as often after a Pass! Vinna argued.

"Even so, with this attack on Branna's heart, Yiirmith may not have to strength to rise, or even want to leave her side,"

Seventeen Turns. She'd only seventeen Turns, not even two of which she'd had Pyramanth. How could she lead a Weyr?

"I need to return to the Weyrwoman," Yori gave her a comforting squeeze as Vinna stiffly nodded.

As soon as the headwoman was gone, she rushed to Pyramanth's weyr, throwing her arms around her golden head.

"You have to be strong for me, Pyramanth," she whimpered.

Pyramanth crooned comfortingly, nuzzling her back.

_I will always be strong for you, _the dragon stated.

Vinna could feel Pyramanth's affection, her strength and trust. And how proud Vinna was! So clever and daring and full of care! How strong! How beautiful! How perfect! And how could she, Pyramanth, have even thought about choosing anyone else on the day that she hatched?

"Oh Pyramanth," Vinna sighed, and hugged the queen tighter.

_Perhaps you should rest, _Pyramanth suggested.

"I will, little queen, but not yet. You may sleep though, love,"

Pyramanth grumbled, but nonetheless close her rainbow eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Pyramanth was deep in her sleep, Vinna called for Mornthmeth, asking him to send T'seb to her weyr as soon as possible. When the bronze rider arrived, he found Vinna in state that made him freeze in shock. Her eyes were dead. He knew that look, he'd seen it once before, and all but ran to her side, unsure if he should shake and slap her out of her stupor. Those eyes were dull, a barrier, one she had perfected after Greth Jalloth had practically torn each other apart.

"T'seb," she whispered, and as sick as it was, T'seb felt a rush of relief and joy over hearing her utter that single word. She hadn't spoken for weeks last time.

"I'm here, Vinna," he assured, resting a hand comforting on her head.

"It's happening again," she shivered, and looked up at him, that prefect barrier removed from her eyes. Fear and pain were so clear in her expression, it was heartbreaking. She'd lost some of herself after what'd happened to the queens. Branna and D'gran had taken advantage of that, molding her to fit what they hoped to be a more responsible Weyrwoman. In a way, T'seb couldn't blame them, and they had come, he felt, to honestly care for the girl. However, he did blame them for the way Vinna had distanced herself from both him, and the other candidates when they'd arrived. True she'd still made friends amongst them, but not with the open-minded determination she'd approached him with. The Weyrleaders had influenced her so much that he'd feared what would happed if she hadn't Impressed that day.

"It's not the same, Vinna," he gripped her shoulders.

"No," she shook her head, the motion seemed to stiff to T'seb, "It's so much _worse,_"

"How can you say that?"

"There was so much pain with Greth and Jalloth! So much I went numb, this fear, this pain won't go away, T'seb! It won't stop!"

T'seb did slap her then, hard. The motion was so swift and forceful, Vinna stumbled back, and then fell, clutching her throbbing red cheek.

"Fool!" T'seb spat, "This is childish, Vinna! _You_ are being childish!"

Vinna stared up at him, stunned.

"You think Branna wanted to this happen? Or Fallon and Prend? What right do you think you have to wish the pain away?" he roared, "You are a Werywoman of Pern, Vinna act like it!"

Vinna cowered, her shoulders were no longer held straight in the way D'gran had taught her; her chin no longer was held high as Branna had shown her. Vinna was hollow, a husk of the girl that had been brought to the Weyr. Strength of mind could not make up for the way she was acting now.

"I did not ask for this either, T'seb!" Vinna shot back, venom in her voice that made T'seb's eyes narrow. "I did not ask to hear dragons!"

"But you do! So you will remember the responsibilities that accompany your title, Vinna. Girls of your age have to plenty to worry over, and here you laze in the Weyr like a toddler! You do as you're told and nothing else!"

"I thought you my friend!" Vinna snarled, accusing him now.

"And I think of myself as your brother!" T'seb shouted, and wretched her hand from where it still cradled her wounded cheek, flexing his fingers around her wrist.

"I just-" her voice trembled, and T'seb realized the position they were in. He had no right to handle the a Weyrwoman in such a manner. He dropped her wrist. "I just don't want to her to go," Vinna sobbed, and reached up his hand, "I-I can't feel that again, can't h-hear that again," he voice quivered.

And T'seb realized it wasn't about Vinna's feelings. This wasn't Vinna just wanting to live as a Weyrwoman, at Pyramanth's side, a leading member of the Weyr but not _the _leader of the Wyer; this was her fear for her sanity.

"Tell me," he whispered, "Tell me what happened that day,"

Vinna drew in a sharp breath, her eyes dropped, her hand retreated.

"All of Pern knows what happened, you were there,"

"Tell me anyways," he pressed, "I would hear your side of it,"

"I-I can't, T'seb, please,"

"Vinna," his voice hardened again.

"It's too much,"

"You might to become senior soon, Vinna, it's high time you divulge this secret. It wasn't meant to be kept,"

"This is no secret,"

"But you've kept what you felt inside, that's hardly a way to deal with the problem,"

Vinna sniffed, and he could see her giving in. She slowly, shakily, got to her feet. He didn't offer her help. Vinna had to be able to stand alone now. Her shoulders still drooping, her head still hanging, Vinna lead him to one of the fur-covered seats that decorated her rooms. She sat stiffly beside him, and silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"You and I, we were both brought to the Weyr before there were any egg on the grounds. Do you remember why?"

"Greth was due to rise," T'seb answered swiftly.

"Yes. It wasn't long after you arrived that Branna took Yiirmith away, and warned Prend to do the same for Jalloth. She was always too proud!" Vinna spat, "Challenging Branna at every opportunity! She tried to wait until the last possible moment, but she waited too long...

"Greth was glowing, and so full of rage, I couldn't speak to her. But I could still feel, still _hear_. Greth saw Jalloth before Prend could send her _between_, and I-I tried to warn her, but Jalloth was already lost.

"With Prend still riding her, Jalloth attacked, and there was so much pain and fear and anger,"

T'seb stayed silent, watching Vinna's expression closely. He knew plenty of riders and weyrfolk alike would have seen the queens fight above the Weyr, but they wouldn't have _heard_ it as Vinna had.

"Prend died from shock, and Jalloth went _between_, taking Greth with her. Fallon couldn't take it, couldn't live without Greth," Vinna struggled to keep her voice steady enough to speak, "How can I stand to hear Yiirmith leave us too!"

"It's not the same," He repeated, "Greth and Jalloth were influenced by the instincts of a mating flight. There'll be no screaming if Branna chooses to go _between_ with Yiirmith,"

"Even so," Vinna bit her lip, "With no other queen in the Weyr, Pyramanth won't wait another Turn to rise,"

"Scared of a mating flight?"

Vinna glared at him with eyes of ice.

"I though you'd nothing to fear from what would come out of that?"

"I can hold Pyramanth, I am sure of that," she stated firmly, "but I _am _afraid, T'seb, of everything after that,"

"And of being a Weyrwoman?"

Vinna meekly nodded her head.

"Branna isn't dead yet,"

"But Yirrmith had yet to rise,"

T'seb's eyes widened, and he tried to do the mental calculations in his head.

"Yori doesn't think Yiirmith will have the strength anyway after this,"

"We'll see," he murmured, still hoping that Vinna would have some form of time to adjust.

"I suppose," Vinna agree, "Thank you, T'seb, for your honesty,"

"I suppose I should apologize for striking you,"

"I have been behaving as a child, so I deserved the punishment of one,"

"Do you want me to stay?"

She looked at him. The whites of her eyes had gone red, but the vibrant green he had been missing was there. She smiled, and despite her disheveled appearance, he still saw a hint of strength return to her.

"I think, tonight, until I fall asleep,"

T'seb didn't have to stay long. Vinna had practically passed out as soon she'd settled into her furs. He debated staying with her anyways, before deciding that that was probably an unwise course of action. Overall, T'seb thought that Vinna would benefit from this night. He was slightly aghast at his own recklessness and he'd actually hit Vinna, but she seemed not to have taken it too harshly.

As she passed Pyramanth's weyr, he stiffened, and then turned. Pyramanth was awake. The brilliant colors of her eyes were spinning very quickly, but there seemed be a confusing combination. Green spun alongside red. Staring straight at him, T'seb realized that his shouting at Vinna had agitated her enough to have woken the queen, and Vinna, in her anguish, had somehow managed not to notice.

_Mornthme-_

_Pyramanth tells me that she is glad Vinna has been able to talk to someone about what happened to the queens, though she does not know what queens Vinna has to worry herself over, aside from Yiirmith, _Mornthmenth cut him off.

_She's not mad? _ T'seb asked hesitantly. Dragons could only hear their riders, but the fact that he had obviously caused Vinna enough distress to bring Pyramanth out of her slumber was alarming. The queen would know that he was the cause.

_Pyramanth says that she feels this was a necessary event to bring Vinna out of her lingering depression, but also that you are very lucky the hole to the weyr is so small, otherwise she would strike you down herself for distressing Vinna as you did,_

T'seb actually took another step back from the opening. Dragons were never violent toward humans, but he was just wary enough of the queen to wonder if the threat actually had any weight.

_Yiirmith asks if you are still with Vinna, _the bronze suddenly asked.

_Not, exactly, _T'seb shifted his weight, _I am just about to leave, why?_

_Branna has gotten worse, but woken. She had decided to go _between_ with Yiirmith,_

_Now?_

_Yes, _Mornthmeth sounded as if it was obvious.

_Branna wishes me to wake Vinna? _There was a lapse int the conversation as Mornthmeth spoke to Yiirmith.

_No,_

"No!" T'seb growled, _Why no?_

_Because Branna says no,_

_If Vinna wakes and Branna has gone _between-

Mornthmeth again cut him off, _It will be less painful for her, that is what Yiirmith tells me that Branna says,_

T'seb grumbled, but didn't argue the issue.

_Do you wish me to convey anything to the Weyrwoman for you?_

_She will be missed, and good flying,_

_I have told her, she says thank you,_

Closing his eyes, T'seb heard the sound of Yiirmith taking off. Three beats of her wings. There was no farewell trumpet from the watchdragon, nor even from Omath, but T'seb know the queen had gone _between._

_Branna and gold Yiirmith are no more, _Mornthmeth reported solemnly.

T'seb clench his jaw and left Vinna's weyr for the familiarity of his own, and the comfort of his dragon.


	13. Chapter 13

Vinna woke, and felt cold. Her furs were still wrapped snugly around her but she couldn't feel their warmth. She new. Branna and Yiirmith were gone. Now she held the title of senior Weyrwoman for Telgar.

_Omath, how is the Weyr? _She asked, knowing Pyramanth was still sleeping. The queen had really worn herself out yesterday with her antics over Nabol.

_All is well, you need not worry,_ the bronze answered almost immediately.

_D'gran?_

_Sleeping,but he will be fine,_

Vinna pushed the furs from her lithe body and forced herself to get out of bed. She didn't feel like sleeping, instead she pulled on a fresh tunic and some trousers. Peeking in Pyramanth's weyr, she saw the tip of the queens forked tail twitch, and stepped outside.

Omath was on his ledge, bronze hide shinning in the winter sun. He swiveled his head to look at her as she climbed up to stand beside him.

"Do you miss her much?"

_Yiirmith was my mate. It was Branna's time, they chose to leave together,_

Vinna did not miss how the bronze evaded the question, "Would you go _between_ with D'gran?"

_If he asked me to, yes. _

"Why didn't the dragons give their queen tribute?"

_Yiirmith and Branna wanted to ease the strain their leaving would take on you. We stayed silent, because you would have been subjected to the anguish of every dragon in the Weyr,_

Vinna held back a sob, honored at the sacrifice Yiirmith had given her. She shivered, and looked beyond the Weyr's high walls to the icy landscape. D'gran wasn't so irresponsible as to leave now that Branna had gone. He was Weyrleader. Experienced. Dedicated. He wouldn't leave now, would he?

_Do not worry, _Omath seemed to sense Vinna's distress, _We would not abandon you,_

"How can do this, Omath?" she asked, and then wondered if Omath was the right person, er, dragon, to ask. "I'm not... I'm not a person who knows how to lead,"

Omath stared at her with one huge, rainbow eye, and cocked his head, _Pyramanth chose you,_

"I love Pyramanth, with all my heart, but I can't shoulder this,"

_You regret Impressing?_

"No!" Vinna gasped.

_Then trust that Pyramanth made the right decision. No Weyrwoman or Weyrleader is born with the knowledge on how to lead, _

"I feel as if everything is about to change,"

_Change is necessary,_

Vinna bit at her lip, then wince. Her cheek was still a bit sore. The pair stayed silent for a long while, watching the sun rise, sending sharp white dancing off bits of ice.

_Vinna, _Pyramanth called, her soothing voice calming Vinna's nerves, _there is a patch of skin on my wingshoulder that itches,_

Giving Omath a grateful pat on his foreleg, Vinna abandoned the bronze for her queen.

She entered her own weyr and walked into Pyramanth's sleeping hollow, stripping herself of her tunic so that it would not stain, leaving her in the too-thin undershirt that she had slept in. Pyramanth rolled onto her side and awkwardly opened one wing to show where the flaking patch of hide was. Vinna picked up the bowl of oil, and gently brushed at the irritated area.

_Much better!_ Pyramanth hummed, _My hide always gets so itchy during the winter,_

"Because it's so dry," Vinna grunted, deciding it would be a safe idea to just oil all of Pyramanth, which was quite a chore now.

_Omath has informed me of the scheduled watch and sweepriders, _

Vinna paused, but stayed silent. Pyramanth seemed undisturbed that Yiirmith and Branna were gone. Did she know? There was no way she couldn't. Vinna decided that she would leave it be, the dragons would forget soon anyway.

_Are you feeling better now? _Pyramanth asked, glistening with oil as she settled into a more comfortable position.

"How do you mean, love?"

_When T'seb was here last night, you became very agitated. I do not like when people make you upset, even if it's for your own good,_

"Then you think T'seb's actions were forgivable?" Vinna wasn't particulary mad at him herself, but she was surprised at Pyramanth being so lenient. The queen was normally very protective of her.

_No one is allow to lay their hand on you as he did and have my favor, _Pyramanth said, nuzzling Vinna's injured cheek, _But I understand his reasons,_

Vinna scoffed, "Do you, little queen?"

_You are Weyrwoman now, Vinna, your eyes needed to be opened. When I chose you on the day I hatched, you were so willing to be at my side, you needed me as much as I did you, but you were afraid too, _

"Afraid! Pyramanth I could never be afraid of you,"

_Maybe not of me, but you were afraid, for some reason. You must not let fear keep you from being a strong Weyrwoman, _

"How can I be a strong Weyrwoman, Pyramanth?"

_You are Weyrwoman, you have to learn that for yourself,_

"And I suppose you already know how to be a good, strong queen?" Vinna snorted.

_I am Telgar's queen, _Pryamanth hummed, cocking her head, a hint of pride appearing in her tone.

Vinna sighed, and scratched Pyramanth's jaw, "Yes, you are, little queen,"


	14. Chapter 14

Three months after Branna and Yiirmith had gone _between_, the Weyr had fully recovered from the loss of their late senior pair, and had fallen into step under Vinna's leadership. It hadn't been without its challenges. Vinna had initially struggled to keep the Weyr running as smoothly as Branna had. Pyramanth, of course came first, but Vinna had been slightly overwhelmed with taking on all that she had originally shared with her predecessor. D'gran and Yori had been beyond helpful. Yori, with all her Turns as Headwoman, was able to assist in estimating needed supplies; and D'gran, with no Thread to fight, insisted on taking on, or assisting her with some of her lesser duties. However, for all her struggles, Vinna refused to let either of them shoulder the bulk of her work. She was Weyrwoman. Her responsibilities ought to be her own.

"You must be bored to aid me in this," she jeered one night as D'gran helped her record the incoming tithes.

"Drilling for an enemy that had passed and sweep rides have no excitement," the Weyrleader retorted.

"And this does?" Vinna scoffed. Shedidn't particularly mind keeping records, but the musky smell of hides made her drowsy, and it didn't helped that the Weyrleader had brought a wineskin with him.

He only grumbled and ducked his head.

Spring marked Pyramanth turning two Turns, and D'gran began reminding her that the queen may be rising soon. Vinna began to notice that her queen began to flaunt herself more frequently. Her temper seemed more docile, and the queen was more willing to socialize with the bronzes.

In contrast, the Weyrwoman found herself on edge, she felt a sort of looseness through her body, but couldn't help but be irritated toward, well, everyone. D'gran noticed her behavior, and order the she and Pyramanth be weyrbound, not that they'd had much opportunity to take another enchanting flight together. The knowledge that her queen was undoubtedly close to mating only thinned Vinna's abbreviated temper. She took a small amount of comfort in knowing that she would at least have a fair amount of warning when the bronzes began blooding their kills.

"Will the greens be rising before Pyramanth?" she asked one morning. The night had brought a late frost throughout the Weyr, and the sun cast a silvery reflection upon the stiffened earth.

"It's possible," D'gran mused, "but at this point I'd say no, they'll start mating after their queen sister,"

Vinna drummed her fingers against her wide belt, pressing her lips into a thin line. She hadn't failed to notice how the weyrfolk had all been doing their best to stay out of her way.

The days got warmer, and Pyramanth took to sunning herself on Yiirmith's old ledge, displaying hereself shamelessly for all to see. No one even thought of saying anything. Pyramanth was their queen now, and they all looked to her with pride.

"She seems to be sleeping more than usual,"

"She's preserving her energy," D'gran explained. He'd done his best to keep the Weyrwoman in sight. She didn't know any better on how to control herself with Pyramanth's maiden flight fast approaching.

"For?" Vinna asked crisply.

D'gran looked pointedly at her.

"Ah," she huffed sourly.

"She'll need her strength for a good high mating flight. Which is why-"

"I mustn't let her gorge," Vinna snapped, then sighed apologetically and wrapped an arm around the Weyrleader's neck, "I know my duties, and I am no weyrling!"

"No," he agreed, "You are Weyrwoman,"

"Weyrleaders! D'gran!"

T'mmas and S'rlle were running hastily toward them, T'mmas frantically waving his arms to catch their attention.

"You'd think they lacked dragons," D'gran grumbled.

"Weyrleaders," S'rlle was gasping, he looked stressed, but excited.

"What is it?"

"Brannongeth and Zagrieth, and all the bronzes, they're blooding their kills!"

D'gran and Vinna's eyes went wide. Vinna sucked in a sharp breath, and they both turned to look up to where Pyramanth was sleeping peacefully in the sun, and then D'gran rounded on Vinna, gripping her shoulders so hard she feared he'd leave bruises.

"This is of paramount importance, Vinna, you must control her!"

"D'gran-" she tired to reassure him.

"She'll fight you, but you cannot let her win!"

"D'gran-"

"Only the blood. You must only let her-"

"D'gran!"

The Weyrleader paused, and Vinna shrugged out of his grasp only to take hold of his hands, squeezing.

"I will control Pyramanth," she said, so firmly that D'gran looked astonished.

And then Pyramanth woke with a hissing snarl.

Vinna fought to keep her own balance, gasping as her queen's hunger washed over her, worse even than Impression day. And the anger! Vinna trembled. There was so much fury, so much raw, arrogant pride! Roaring with a voice that made the air tremble, Pyramanth opened her wings and took flight with impossible ease, impossible grace.

Vinna sprinted for the Weyr's herds and the killbowl where the dragons fed. Above her, Pyramanth was radient, so incredibly bright, glowing and hissing at the bronzes that dared to hover around her. As they reached the feeding grounds, Pyramanth dived, pouncing on a screaming herdbeast.

How she longed to feed! But Vinna restricted her. Only the blood. Pyramanth would not partake of the meat. The gold demon fought. She screamed and snarled, thrashed her wings and shook her head, eyes burning red, and whirling so quickly. Shrieking in anger, Pyramanth attached her fangs to the animal's throat, sucking the beast dry of its blood. Vinna kept her will firm and Pyramanth attacked another, forcing the dragon to drink the blood, and nothing else.

There were riders around her, bronze riders most of them, watching Pyramanth, watching her. She paid them no mind, she had to stay with her dragon, keep her from gorging. The queen was glowing, only the blood on her maw marring her splendor as she took down a third herdbeast. A fourth. A fifth! Vinna restrained her from eating each time.

Now though, Pyramanth was full. Blood ran hot through her veins, and these pitiful, flightless bronzes sought to catch her! Let them try! Let them fly until their wings ached and only the strongest remained! Who else could possibly be worthy of her?

Trilling, Pyramanth enveloped her rider's thought with her own, this was theirs to share. Together they were unbeatable! Mighty and breathtaking and unstoppable! Untouchable! Vinna had never felt so close to Pyramanth, their minds fussing until they were practically one, until Vinna was barely conscious that she didn't really have wings, couldn't smell the air churning, or taste blood on her tongue. The air was ice, but the sun was warm nonetheless on their back. Opening their wings, Pyramanth-Vinna surged up into the air, thundering a challenge as the bronzes gave chase.

It was too much fun teasing them! Pyramanth-Vinna climbed toward the sun, higher, higher! They found new strength in their limbs, their speed could not be matched. Their veins burned, their wings full of air, this was freedom! They tucked their wings to their sides and dived, stunning their bronze pursuers. They would never catch her! She was too quick. Too cunning. Too skilled for them to have a hope of claiming her.

They continued their aerial dance, Pyramanth-Vinna performing an incredible amount of complicated and daring maneuvers that shamed the ones they'd done over Nabol. Swerving, ducking and doing barrel rolls across the sky. At times the pair lost themselves to the glory of this brilliant new form of flight, lazily gliding out of reach. Pyramanth-Vinna taunted the bronzes, flashing their dazzling hide, calling back in alluring tones to push them further. One by one, bronzes left the chase until four remained, determined to catch her.

Brannongeth, Cronth, Glyoranth and Zagrieth.

They had pursued her this long, to this height. Perhaps, then, they could be deserving of her. Their flight was labored, yet still they raced in determination.

Pyramanth-Vinna banked, tilting their wings as they hovered over the bronzes, not quite close enough to be overtaken. Zagrieth was a fine beast, but Cronth was just as big and had kept much better pace with her antics. Glyoranth she had no interest in. Perhaps Brannongeth would be better suited her. Yes, he would make a sturdy mate, Pyramanth-Vinna decided. Still-

Suddenly Cronth surged, flying up even higher than Pyramanth-Vinna, and sunk his talons into their shoulders. She was caught!

Vinna snapped back into her own mind, gasping. The abrupt loss of the sheer mental closeness to Pyramanth was almost painful. She saw Pyramanth above her,a flash of gold in the sky, and was just able to see the bronze that had flew her, his wings straining as he struggled to fly for them both. Pyramanth was no longer fighting to fly free, no longer burning with anger. Still glowing, but not with savage instinct.

Pushing at those around her, Vinna felt an onslaught of emotions, so much stronger than from when greens rose. Her heart beat so fast, it made her breath hitch and trembled. This she could not resist.

E'rren all but threw M'thon aside in his haste to get to her. He crushed Vinna to him, slanting his mouth over hers, desperate to get as close to Vinna as possible.

The dragonriders and weyrfolk raised their fists and cheered as Pyramanth and Cronth continued to glide down.

Dragon-roused and having just experienced her first mating flight, Vinna merely wrapped her arms tighter around E'rren's neck, drawing him even closer. She felt the sting of teeth against her lip, and panted, shivering with need.

Weryrwoman Vinna had a Weyrleader now, E'rren of bronze Cronth!


	15. Chapter 15

Vinna woke with a pair of strong arms holding her against a firm, warm chest, and felt someone breathing softly against her neck. Groggily, she realized that E'rren was using her like a body-sized pillow. She blushed recalling, with a slight amount of difficulty, the events of the night before. And she had thought that riders attacked each other after a green's flight. Pyramanth's emotions had clouded her mind, and she knew that many others in the Weyr would have been overcome in a similar manner. At least the weyrfolk were willing.

She touched Pyramanth's mind to confirm that the queen was still sleeping, and settled back against E'rren with renewed contentment. She had taken a temporary weyrmate after Branna's passing, not wanting Pyramanth's maiden flight to take too much out of her. Branna had told her that she wasn't entirely _willing, _the experience may well prove to be violent. However, as Pyramanth's time had gotten closer, Vinna had felt that it would be wisest to put an end to the relationship.

E'rren was much older than her, he'd twenty-four Turns to her eighteen, but he would be a good Weyrleader. She admittedly didn't know him that well, but he was a good wingleader and a tolerant man. The dragonmen had followed her as Weyrwoman without complaint, but she doubted they would've rallied behind an equally young Weyrleader so willingly. Cronth had done well to fly her queen, and Vinna felt an incredible amount of satisfaction. Her first mating flight, and she had no regrets. What a fool she'd been to worry over this moment!

Branna had been truly honest with her, there was nothing so wonderful as a queen's mating flight!

Brannongeth had come rather close to flying Pyramanth though, and Vinna wondered if the bronze would be successful in flying her queen in the future. It was an odd thought. The Weyrleader's position was secure only until the queen's next mating flight. But with the Pass over, Pyramanth may not be rising again for Turns. Her train of thought was interrupted however, as E'rren tightened his hold on her and stretched, reminding Vinna that she was still completely naked. She tried to sneak out of E'rren's grasp, and half succeeded before E'rren yanked her back into the iron grasp of his arms.

"Morning, Weyrwoman," he murmured into her ear.

"And to you, Weyrleader," she replied, deciding to appeal to his ego.

"Were you planning on going somewhere? It's the middle of the night you know,"

Very swiftly, Vinna checked with the watchdragon to confirm what E'rren had said. She concluded that he must have an incredible sense of time.

"Then why say 'morning'?" she asked, and felt a shift in the bed as if he'd shrugged.

"It doesn't seem right, saying 'evening' when you've just woken,"

"Fair enough," the Weyrwoman shivered. Whether he knew it or not, E'rren's lips were brushing lightly against her neck.

"Cold?"

"Hardly. Still feeling amorous?"

"The effects of Cronth and Pyramanth have passed," he said softly, avoiding her question. He sat up, and Vinna turned onto her back to look up at him. "If you would prefer, we need not share a weyr,"

She knew what he was offering. Not everyone was partners with the rider who flew their green or gold. The physical intimacy was necessary after a mating flight, and other observers could be affected, but it was not required, or even expected for a relationship to blossom from that. E'rren may be Weyrleader now, and as long as Cronth continued to fly Pyramanth they would be brought together by dragons' passions, but aside from that their affections needn't pass beyond friendship or formal trust.

"As my Weyrleader, I'd rather you be my mate," she reached up to caress his cheek, looking directly into his smoldering gray eyes.

E'rren pinned Vinna's wrists above her head and crushed his mouth to hers, with a passion and sweetness that stole all her breath from her.

Spring turned to early summer, and Pyramanth's vibrant gold hide began to darken to a rich bronze as her belly began to swell with her pregnancy. Vinna had taken their rare time of freedom ride Pyramanth as often as possible, knowing that the queen would eventually become too eggheavy to fly, and that even before that it would be too dangerous for her to go _between_, lest the eggs be damaged. The Weyr was in good spirits, Pyramanth had flown high and far, and Vinna was congratulated many times for their stupendous mating flight.

Cronth took full advantage of his status was Pyramanth's mate, twining his neck with hers, watching as she fed and sunning beside her in their ledge. They'd overlap their wings and simply doze in the sun. Vinna and E'rren similarly were quick to adjust to each other. The Weyr seemed relived at their willingness to take each other as weyrmates, and of their genuine affection for one another. E'rren was older, but kind and loving in a way that Vinna had not expected. She appreciated his companionship, and his attentiveness to both her and her queen, as well as the fact that he was stern enough to act as Weyrleader.

"It was quite a flight, I'll wager there'll be a queen egg within that clutch," D'gran had laughed, clearly proud with how well Vinna had handled Pyramanth, when Branna had always had a challenge of holding Yiirmith during her first years.

Vinna deeply wished that Pyramanth did lay a queen egg. Not necessarily out of pride, but because Pyramanth was the Weyr's only queen dragon. Igen Weyr alone had four sturdy queens, and she knew there'd been talk of transferring Serina and Shalth over to Telgar before she'd Impressed Pyramanth. A second queen would calm the nerves of every rider in the Weyr. If something should happen to Pyramanth and her, they could not leave the Weyr without a gold to replace them.

The weyrbred boys and girls from the Lower Caverns were beginning to get antsy with anticipation of a Hatching. With the Pass over, it couldn't be expected to be an extraordinarily large clutch, but a Hatching was a Hatching, and any child old enough would be dying for the opportunity to get on the sands. But as the eggs had yet to even be laid, the wings were not yet directed to expand across Pern on Search for worthy candidates.

"I'd told my brother he might be invited to the Hatching for Pyramanth's first clutch," Vinna murmured as she carressed Pyramanth's jaw. The queen wasn't too eggheavy to move just yet, but her hide had deepened with bronze tones and she was reluctant to leave the familiar warmth of the weyr.

"Hmmm?" E'rren looked up from the message skin he was reading, one of the Lord Holders was having trouble dealing with a band of rebellious holders just out of his reach. E'rren knew him duty. The Weyr was supposed to stay out of Hold business, and he would have to remind the Holders of that.

"He would certainly appreciate the invitation,"

"All of Pern would appreciate the opportunity to attend a Hatching," E'rren chuckled. Truth be told, he had all but forgotten that his mate had a brother. His only memory of him was that Vinna had ran from him at the Ruathan Gather so long ago.

"Thinking of putting him to the egg?" the Weyrleader asked.

Vinna paused in her ministrations to her queen, then looked guilty, "Actually, I hadn't,"

E'rren hummed and watched closely as Vinna returned to stroking her golden dragon. Pyramanth wasn't too far along from laying, but there still was no reason for a Search. Perhaps he would visit the Holds to make his appearance as Weyrleader and stop to see Vinna's brother along the way. The boy was Vinna's Blood, it was possible he would be a worthy candidate, even if he didn't possess his sister's unique ability.

Vinna's pained gasp pulled him out of his thoughts. Pyramanth was no longerhalf-asleep. The queen was wide awake, tail lashing, eyes flaming red and orange.

"_Pyramanth!"_ Vinna gasped, holding herself up on shaking arms.

_Edeth and D'iiel have been attacked,_ Pyramanth informed, snaking her head forward to hover over her rider, yellow spots of worry appearing in her many faceted eyes.

"Vinna, what is it, what's wrong with her?" E'rren abandoned his post by the wall and took three long strides to stand beside Pyramanth's large head, unsure if he should reach out to his weyrmate.

_Edeth, _Vinna drew in a sharp breath, pushing back the foreign fear, and trying desperately to control her own. A dragonrider attacked! How? Why?

_D'iiel and I are returning to the Weyr,_ the brown reported, his voice was raw with concern, and abruptly Vinna lost track of his mind as he jumped _between_.

"What's going on?"she heard E'rren behind her, "Cronth, what-" he paused, and Vinna pushed herself to her feet.

"D'iiel and Edeth," she shivered, and looked to E'rren, concerned and terrified.

Wasting no time, the two rounded out of Pyramanth's weyr, the queen even hauling herself to her feet and stepping out onto her ledge.

Edeth appeared above them, blocking the sun. Suddenly so close to her, Vinna stumbled, fighting against Edeth's terror and pain. E'rren caught her arm and tugged her along, shouting for someone to fetch the healers, where was D'gran, and shouldn't Yori be about somewhere?

The brown dragon did not spiral down, but backwinged for a rushed landing, crying pitilessly as he craned his neck back to to D'iiel who swayed in the saddle before sliding off Edeth's neck, clinging to the riding straps for support. Vinna finally was able to focus her attention away from Edeth, and rushed to D'iiel, struggling to support him. She faltered at the sight of splattered red that marred D'iiel's sleeve, but steeled herself and hooked an arm about his waist.

"Weyrwoman what is- By the first egg! Bring him here now, we may need to dose him. Shards! Whatever happened to him?" Yori began giving orders to the converging weyrfolk as E'rren took up D'iiel's other side.

"No!" D'iiel refused to move when the Weyrleaders tried to move him into the light for the Masterhealer to look at. Vinna ground her teeth in frustration and was about demand what he thought to accomplish by standing there when Pyramanth spoke up.

_Edeth had been wounded,_

Vinna then noticed that Edeth wasn't putting any weight on his right foreleg, and saw ribbons of hot, green blood making a small pool under his upraised foot.

"Damn!" Vinna swore.

"Edeth, it's alright, I'm alright. How are you? Don't worry, we'll tend to you first. This is nothing, Edeth," D'iiel was babbling, looking frantic as E'rren tried to pull him again away from his dragon.

"Let the Healer look at you," E'rren growled.

"I won't leave!" D'iiel snarled stubbornly, "A rider's dragon comes first!"

_Edeth is beginning to panic, _Pyramanth said.

_Hold him! _Vinna internally hissed, "D'iiel you will step back!" she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously, "Let Ternith tend to you, Yori and I will handle Edeth,"

_Edeth, tell D'iiel to move, _she added to the brown. At the moment, she didn't care if it wasn't her place to tell another's dragon what to do, they had to make sure that neither of this pair's lives were in any danger.

D'iiel looked conflicted as he turned to Edeth, who crooned in comfort and nudged him with his snout.

E'rren was finally able to tug the younger man away from his injured beast, but D'iiel wouldn't allow himself to be taken more than a few steps from Edeth's side. Still, it was an improvement. The Healer was able to rid D'iiel of his riding jacket, and Vinna and Yori had room to care for the dragon.

Yori immediately bustled forward, reaching out to ever so gently touch the brown's strong leg. Edeth shifted, still whimpering, eye whirling frantically.

"Can he bring down his leg? I can't quite see the wound," Yori looked expectantly toward Vinna.

_Bring down your leg, Edeth, Yori needs to get a better look at you,_

Edeth obediently lowered his leg, and Vinna bit her lip in shock as the injury came into view, along with a fresh stream of blood. Yori, however, seemed unaffected, her face perfectly composed. She would have seen worse, Vinna realized, having been Headwoman during the Pass. There were plenty of dragons in the Weyr that bore scars from Threadscore.

"There now, that's not so bad, not deep. Cut's a bit long, we can stitch that. Looks like he was slashed at, however did- Oh but we can worry later. Bit of dirt here, that'll have to be washed," Yori mumbled to herself, careful to avoid touching the wound.

"What do you need?" Vinna asked, determined to help despite her limited knowledge on healing of any kind.

"You'll need to wash your hands," the Headwoman instructed, "_Well_. We'll need needle and thread for stitches, and a bit of numbweed wouldn't hurt," she listed.

Vinna quickly called over her shoulder for a few of the women and weyrboys to gather what Yori had asked for, and temporarily abandoned the Headwoman's side to join Ternith, where he was washing nearly up to his elbows. She followed suite, scrubbing till her skin was red and tingly before returning to Yori's side.

A small table had been set up next to Edeth, the Headwoman was washing between her fingers. She threaded the needle and instructed Vinna to take the small pot of numbweed and spread some of the slave just outside the cut. Trying to be as gentle as possible, and doing her best to comfort Edeth as she did so, Vinna did as she was told, smearing the lotion along the gash. Yori shooed her away then, having already cleaned the wound, she brandished the silver needle. Vinna hurried to scrub her hands again, noticing the effect of the numbweed in her fingertips.

"Might as well watch, Weyrwoman, you may need to know this one day yourself," Yori hummed, "Please tell dear Edeth not to move will you? I'd rather not poke him by accident,"

_Don't move, Edeth, _Vinna said firmly, but still placed her hand comfortingly on the brown's leg.

The dragon let out a sort of high-pitched whine, twisting his neck to watch them with one eye, but aside from that remained perfectly still.

_He's not fighting me much, _Vinna commented to Pyramanth, slightly surprised by her own ability.

_As he should, _Pyramanth insisted, _Even if he did decide to thrash, I would hold him for you, _

_No need to be so forceful, little queen, _

_I will not have you be ignored, _

Vinna shook her head, and then watched, transfixed, as Yori began to deftly sew the wound shut. Her stitches were even, neither too loose nor too tight, working with single-minded intensity.

"There," she huffed in satisfaction as she finally cut the line, "Now, I don't want you pulling those stitches. You keep off that leg, you hear me?" Yori looked sternly up into the dragon's multi-faceted eyes, knowing full well he in fact _couldn't_ hear her at all.

_You're too stay off that leg as much as possible, Edeth, _Vinna relayed.

"It'll be best to keep them weyrbound for now," E'rren declared behind them, "Can't have a dragon going _between_ with an open wound,"

"It's not open any more, Weyrleader," Yori countered, still a bit frazzled from the unexpected issue that had just arose. Here she'd thought that she'd no longer have to patch up dragons, the danger of Thread having long passed.

"You know what I mean," E'rren smiled tolerantly down at the woman.

"D'iiel?" Vinna asked, watched Edeth swing his head back around toward his rider, keening softly.

"He'll live," E'rren assured, his expression turning sour, "but he lost a good deal of blood,"

"How?" Yori snapped, "Whatever happened to those two?"

"Pyramanth tells me they were attacked,"

"Attacked!" Yori clutched at her breast, "A dragonrider _attacked_?"

"He was on a sweep ride," E'rren continued.

"How can a rider be attacked on sweep?" Yori demanded, looking pale.

"We'll ask, and get to the bottom of this," Vinna assured heatedly.

"D'iiel is out, Ternith dosed him,"

"Then I'll speak to Edeth," Vinna placed her fists on her belt, a habit she'd picked up from being in the Weyr so long.

"But, his rider is... Oh, but Edeth will so be out of sorts," Yori directed their attention to where Edeth had hobbled to D'iiel's unconscious form. Z'ror and A'ander were lifting him to bring him to his own weyr.

Vinna tried to reached out and speak with the brown, but found him beyond distressed. It would be a challenge for her to get anything out of him. But perhaps-

"Pyramanth!" Vinna snapped. "What happened?"

Pyramanth trumpted from her ledge, and Edeth shook his wings in distress, looking up to the queen.

_Edeth says that they were doing their routine sweep outside Telgar Hold, and they saw a signal flying, a request to land. The group there seemed very cross, though Edeth does not know why, _Pyramanth sounded as irritated as Vinna felt, there were many holes in the story, D'iiel would've been more specific.

_D'iiel apparently got very angry about something that was said, _

"D'iiel brought it to blows?" Vinna's eyes hardened. If D'iiel had been enough of a fool to-

_Edeth assures me that D'iiel did not raise his hand. He stayed close to Edeth the entire time. One of the men drew a knife and manged to stab D'iiel, Edeth tired protecting him against another attack, and that is how he was slashed. They returned to the Weyr immediately after that,_

Vinna let out a shaky breath, slight relieved but also incredibly furious. The explanation was brief and lacked any great detail, but now at least she knew what had occurred that left the pair torn open.

"Pyramanth tells me that that there was a group that flew the landing signal, that the men there were hostile and stabbed D'iiel,"

"Without provocation?" E'rren's brow furrowed.

"According to Edeth, D'iiel never raised his hand,"

"We'll see what he says when he wakes," E'rren scowled.

"This is absurd!" Vinna ground the heel of her boot into the dirt, "Hailing a sweep rider only to draw on him!"

"It's absurd that a dragonman be attacked at all, especially if what Edeth says is true,"

"This happened where?" Yori shivered.

"Just outside Telgar Hold,"

E'rren's eyes went wide, "The Lord Holder there told me of a group that's been causing him and his people trouble,"

"The message skin?" Vinna gasped.

"I'd planned to stay out of it, as the Weyr ought to,"

"Well a dragonman of our Weyr has been knifed, this is Weyr business now too!" Vinna declared savagely, "We ought to go confront them now!"

"Calm down, Vinna," E'rren raised a hand and looked pointedly around them. The weyrfolk were beyond curious, "Pyramanth is in no condition to go _between_, and matters must be dealt with here as well,"

"The Weyr is my duty. Take half-a-wing and see what you can see," Vinna pushed back her hair in irritation.

E'rren nodded, "Cronth, tell the wingleaders to mount up," he ordered aloud, and followed Vinna as she lead the way back to their weyr.

Quickly but still diligently, E'rren fastened on Cronth's saddle. Vinna grabbed him his riding gear. When E'rren was fully outfitted, he stepped to Vinna's side.

"Lead us to them," he whispered, cupping her face. For the first time Vinna noticed that E'rren's gray eyes were flecked with blue, the color of ice.

Their lips met, the warmth of his mouth sending a shock through Vinna's body, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, and just like that he pulled away, vaulting onto Cronth's neck, grasping the fighting straps.

Cronth took to the sky, and the bronzes of the wingleaders that were waiting in the Bowl followed, taking their assigned places in the wing formation. Vinna spoke, very quickly, very briefly, with Edeth, taking the location from his mind. She passed it to every dragon in the sky, and watched as they, as one, winked _between_.


	16. Chapter 16

E'rren bit the inside of his cheek against the cold of _between, _and huffed in relief when the sun and warmth of the world returned to him. He and the wingleaders of Telgar appeared high above the grassy landscape that marked very near to the edge of the Weyr's beholden border. If the group that had attacked D'iiel and Edeth move much further south, he may need to call on Igen's Weyrleaders to inform them of the Holdless band that had crossed into their territory. Yes, they had to be Holdless, Cronth could see the faded, multicolored patchwork of their wagon covers, and the crude shelters they had erected. The thing was, E'rren couldn't understand why these people would have stayed. They had drawn blood from a dragonrider, did they not think that actions would be taken against them?

_Perhaps that is what they were betting on, _Cronth said, _They may have expected that we would be drawn out of the Weyr for this, planned for it even,_

E'rren stiffened. He didn't like the sound of that. But Cronth was right. Had this been set up, to bring the Weyrleader straight to them? But why go to such lengths?

_Bring us down, Cronth, _E'rren urged, pumping his arm in the signal for the wingleaders to follow.

There was plenty of landing room. He gave the command, asking Cronth to instruct each rider to remain on his dragon. A man may be fool enough to draw on one that stood on his own feet, but looking up to one on a dragon's shoulders, that was another matter entirely. The air churned as the wing made to land, flattening the grass. Runnerbeasts whinnied and pulled at their tethers. The Holdless shouted as the bronze dragons landed at the edge of their settlement.

E'rren debated on whether or not to dismount, and saw a tall, gray-haired man striding toward them. His eyes narrowed. There was a confidence, an air of arrogance about this man that E'rren immediately disliked. He saw the sword at the man's belt, and shifted his elbow to brush the hilt of his own, reminding himself that it was there. Loosening his hold on the riding straps, E'rren took a calming breath, and felt Cronth hum in encouragement.

The man stopped a good few dragonlength away from the riders, and E'rren snorted. Of course he would be wary. Even a green dragon could be intimating, but a full grown bronze was not a beast to be tested.

E'rren unclasped the riding straps, but didn't dismount. He would let this stranger come to him. For a moment, no one moved, neither man ready to bend his will to the other. That was an insult in and of itself! Eyes narrowing, E'rren settled himself more firmly in the saddle. Finally, out of frustration it seemed, the tall stranger strode closer, until E'rren could properly see his face.

"Dragonman!" he bellowed up to the Weyrleader, "State your purpose here!"

"Would you not guess it? One of our Weyr, D'iiel, brown Edeth's rider was drawn on, his blood was shed!" E'rren's eyes flashed. Another insult! To assume such a seemingly ignorant frame of mind, and worse, not address him as was proper! Even the Holdless ought to know their wingmen and Weyrleaders. Or, perhaps, this group had migrated _up_ from Igen Weyr's borderlands.

"Then you'd be Telgar Weyr's Weyrleader?" the man boomed, "If not, tell that creature of yours to call for him. I've words to be said to that man, and none other!"

E'rren gritted his teeth. The discourtesy to himself he could tolerate, but speaking of Cronth as if he was some mindless animal!

_Calm yourself, _Cronth cautioned.

_He called you 'creature'! _E'rren fumed.

_He is bold, but you arrived determined not to produce more violence. Besides, your restraint may calm the wingmen, _

"I am the Weyrleader," E'rren admitted aloud, trying very hard to keep anger from coloring his tone.

"Good, good," the man chuckled, "I thought, perhaps, you might come,"

"You would injure a dragonrider for his Weyrleader's attention?"

"As I said, I've words for you,"

E'rren worked his jaw, trying to control his temper. He swung himself off Cronth's neck, and landed firmly on the ground. The bronze dragon cocked his head to stare at his rider as he walked purposefully forward. Crouching down, Cronth arched his neck so that his massive head rested beside his lifemate.

The man before them scowled, clearly wanting to bring E'rren away from the protection of his dragon. Again they stood in competition to each other's resolve, and again E'rren held firm until the man stomped forward.

_He lacks patience, _E'rren noted coolly.

_As much an advantage to us as it is a reason to be cautious of him. His temper may have led to D'iiel getting knifed,_

_But you wouldn't let that happen to me, would you? _E'rren was half serious, half teasing.

_No, you will come under no harm while I am here,_

"Your name?" E'rren demanded.

"Dresk, that would be I, Weyrleader,"

"Would you care to explain to me, Dresk, why one of my sweep riders was attacked after answering the landing signal?"

"We'd a disagreement, of sorts," Dresk sneered.

_He doesn't even bother to deny it! _

"On what subject?" E'rren fingered his riding belt.

"Duty of the Weyr,"

E'rren stared. Duty of the Weyr? The Weyr, all the Weyrs, had their duty! Pern was Threadfree because the Weyr, because dragonmen, and their magnificent beasts, had done their duty! The world was still lush and green and livable due to the Weyr doing its duty. Even with the Pass over, dragonmen still watched over Pern, their beholden Holds.

"And what is our duty then?" E'rren snapped.

"Duty to the Hold, to the people,"

"Dragons have done by their duty to Pern, and its people, and still _do_!

"The Pass is over Weyrleader!" Dresk growled, "And still the Holds are expected to send tithes? What holds the weyrfolk back from earning their keep?"

"Dragons have earned the loyalty of the Holders!" E'rren tightened his grasp on his belt.

"Dragons and their riders should _look_ to the Holders for their duty now!"

E'rren drew in a sharp breath. Have dragonmen bend at the knee and be dogs to the Lord Holders? Is that truly what Dresk was preaching to him? He felt the beginnings of a headache pounding at the edge of his skull. Normally dragonriders didn't have to worry about this until long after a Pass was over. Still, if it was only this band of renegades, perhaps the issue could be put to rest. Clearly Dresk was new to his position as a leader, these people may not even all be following him in respect to his cause: to subjugate dragonmen. Still, that they would stand behind this man, behind this idea he foolishly brandished!

_Do not let yourself be goaded, _Cronth warned, _D'iiel let his anger get the better of him,_

Knowing his dragon was right, E'rren took in a few calming breaths. He noticed a great many more men standing just beyond Dresk. Cautious but determined, E'rren observed. They were waiting for E'rren to make the initial move.

"The Holds are beholden to their Weyrs. Should the Lords raise complaint, and demand dragonmen be more submissive in their roles, it would be up to us to see how best to handle their demands,"

_Though I doubt the issue will come up any time soon, if at all, _E'rren added in silence.

"But you will not listen to ours?" Dresk sputtered, some of his confidence draining.

Ah. So they had been banking on him being to the one to draw his bade first. It would make a sympathetic story to be told at more secluded Holds. How the Weyrleader had brandished his weapon to silence the cries of a band of the Holdless.

"Speak to who you will, but your ideas of dragonmen kneeling at your feet will fall deaf on my ears. Perhaps Lord Holder Metry will hear you,"

He turned on his heel, and made a show of signally to the wingleaders.

_Cronth, have M'koto and L'ek fly to Telgar Hold, Lord Metry should be made aware of this,_

The pair of bronzes took to the sky, beating their wings in unison, the sun dazzling on their smooth, soft hide, their muscles visibly working until they disappeared _between_.

He heard a few exclamations and felt a surge of satisfaction. At least these people could still respect the awesome ability and might of dragons.

"Where have you sent them, E'rren?"

So Dresk did know his name.

"To speak with Lord Metry, there is every chance that he will be sympathetic to your cause," E'rren kept his tone very casual, bored even. It was his turn to deliver the backhanded insults.

"This is between you and I, Weyrleader!" Dresk snarled, he face red, fist clenched.

"This dispute occurs within the borders of Telgar, Lord Metry is deserving of being informed,"

He left out the detail that Metry had sent him the message skin. While this was Weyr business now, the initial conflict had been between Dresk's band and the Lord Holder (or so E'rren suspected). However, involving the Weyr was no longer out of Metry's reach, and as Weyrleader, E'rren very much wanted for these people, or at least those who had been directly involved in the assault of D'iiel, to be punished.

_Uwileth tells me that M'koto says that Lord Metry is very grateful the Weyr has decided to involve him,_ Cronth relayed.

_This was his issue first, _E'rren internally sighed, _Does M'koto plan to bring him along?_

_Lord Metry very much wants to be brought, apparently, _

E'rren gave his approval, and waited, looking up expectantly as the bronzes returned, completely ignoring Dresk as he did so. Well, not completely. He, as well as Cronth, were still very much aware of Dresk's presence, they would not put their guard down enough to let the man strike them.

They would out an end to this, now.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bronzes get to have all the fun, _Pyramanth complained good-naturedly as Cronth bid his mate a final farewell.

"I doubt our dear Weyrleader would have denied your participation today, were you not to heavy with egg," Vinna extended a hand up to her queen, and Pyramanth readily accepted the caress, her eyes whirling excitedly.

_You have explaining to do, _Pyramanth reminded, _The wingseconds, particularly Renith and Imifuth, would like to know why the Weyrleader and all the Weyr's wingleaders have gone to Telgar, _

"D'gran left with them then?"

_He is a wingleader,_ Pyramanth snorted, _And you should not think of getting into the habit or relying on him again, _

"I would not! Have I?" Vinna worried at the corner of her lip. She hadn't been depending on D'gran very often as of late, not at all actually, "Cruel way of teasing me," she muttered, but smiled none the less.

_Weyrwoman Vinna, _

It took a moment for Vinna to recognize the sound of S'rlle's green, Franth.

_S'rlle is very upset. He would like to know what happened to D'iiel, and where Z'ror had gone to, _

Vinna pressed her lips together in a thin line, slightly amused, despite their current situation. S'rlle had grown rather attached to D'iiel, and with Franth probably getting close to mating herself…

_I will inform the wingseconds, they will pass what has happened to the Weyr, _Vinna said sternly, and the green dragon accepted her answer without complaint, _Pyramanth, bring in the wingseconds, and please calm down the watchdragon will you? We don't need him disquieting the whole Weyr,_

It wasn't long before the brown riders had filed into the main conference room, and Vinna had to remind herself that while these men were, for the most part, much older than her, she still held control over the Weyr, and in the Weyrleader's absence, the fightingriders.

She waited till they were all seated before she spoke, "You all saw what happen outside a few moments ago? Or heard at least?"

"Renith's in an uproar," N'epev scowled, "Says Edeth got slashed, and I look out our weyr to see the brown getting stitched up!"

"D'gran had Omath tell Kenth that the wingleaders were all to go _between _to Telgar Hold, or to the very outskirts of it at least?" R'mar's tone was much more controlled, there was a tenseness about him, but he kept his voice low and looked, as was respectful, to the Weyrwoman for confirmation.

"Yes, the wingleaders were sent to Telgar, to the southern border. D'iiel had been doing sweep there, and it was there that he and Edeth were attacked,"

"So this wasn't just an accident?" S'yena asked, and Vinna pinned him with a cold stare.

"No," she answered bluntly, "E'rren has taken the wingleaders to see if those responsible are still there to be confronted,"

"Why would they stay?" N'epeve grated out, his gravelly voice rough on Vinna's ears.

"Assuming they had moved, we must start looking somewhere," Vinna insisted, "And no man or beast is faster than a dragon,"

"D'iiel's brown told you this? What had happened I mean?" R'mar asked.

"Edeth was much in distress. I'd Pyramanth talk to him,"

"Should we join the wingleaders, or assemble the wingmen?" he continued.

"If E'rren needs the help or security of the wings at this very moment, Cronth will call, but I would hope that it doesn't come to that," Vinna sighed, "The Weyr cannot, _will not_, be destabilized by this turn of events,"

"Do you plan to speak to D'iiel?" S'yena pressed.

"As soon as he wakes," Vinna nodded, "Ternith had to dose him with numbweed, he'd lost a great deal of blood, was in worse shape than Edeth, I'm told,"

"Is the injury life-threatening?" N'epev hissed, his face contorting into an expression of worry and rage.

"No," Vinna quickly assured, "And Yori will be keeping an eye on him, as well as the Masterhealer,"

_Weyrwoman, _Vinna paused, her eyes unfocusing , it was one of the bronzes that had gone to Telgar, _E'rren had sent Uwileth and I to speak to Lord Metry, _

_"What has happened, Ovuth?" _She asked aloud, for the benefit of the brown riders around her.

_There is a whole caravan of Holdless, their leader, Dresk, admits to them being the ones that brought down D'iiel and Edeth,_

_"For what purpose?" _she snarled.

_Cronth says that they feel the Weyr has outlived its high regard, _

_This not even three Turns after the Pass has ended? _Vinna worked her jaw. _"I will speak to Cronth on the matter," _

Ovuth withdrew from her mind, and Vinna cursed, startling R'mar and few other of the wingseconds.

"Has something happened then?" R'mar demanded.

"No one else's been carved up, if that's what you're asking," Vinna replied heatedly, "But E'rren found those responsible, Ovuth explained that a group of the Holdless have decided the Weyr no longer deserves its high standing,"

A flurry of shocked exclamations and arguments rose up from the riders. Even R'mar clenched his fists and added his voice to the chaos.

"Enough!" Vinna called them sharply to order, Pyramanth bugling from her weyr to add to the weight of her rider's words, "As I told Ovuth, I will speak to Cronth; the wings may need to be assembled after all. You will await my order," and with a brisk gesture, she dismissed them.

_Cronth, what is the situation? _She asked after the last of the brown riders had filed from the room.

_E'rren has allowed Lord Metry to attend this confrontation. He has arrived with Ovuth and Uwileth,_

_What of the Holdless?_

_We are watchful of them. E'rren wishes to put an end to this,_

_How?_

_Diplomacy, _

_Did I hear a tinge of mockery in your tone just now?_

_E'rren is more confident than I am that this can be solved without a struggle, _

_Perhaps we can disband them, or maybe…_

_You have a plan, Weyrwoman? _Cronth's mind reflected interest, and Vinna felt touched at how the bronze trusted her.

_Fear can be a useful weapon, _Vinna clicked her tongue, _But the Weyrleader should give this his approval, _

_He is willing to listen, _Cronth informed.

And so Vinna, with aide of E'rren, Cronth, and even Pyramanth, they structured their scheme. This troop had demanded the compliancy of the Weyrs, so the Weyrs would all be involved. It was rushed, but Vinna was able, with Pyramanth's help, to make contact with all the senior queens. The plans were laid out as E'rren and Metry stalled Dresk with his impassable demands, trying, fruitlessly, to persuade Metry to see things from 'his point of view'.

_It is best to put this matter to rest now, _Pyramanth commented when Vinna received confirmation from both E'rren and the senior queens that they were ready, _but it is such a shame that this issue could not have occurred sooner,_

_Pyramanth!_

_I am only upset that I cannot participate, _the queen hummed.

_E'rren, the Weyrleaders are ready, _she announced, rolling her eyes as Pyramanth again told her how it wasn't fair that she wasn't allowed to go _between _and join the fun.

"This is a very serious matter, love, and I and E'rren won't have you putting your children in danger,"

_E'rren says that we are ready as well, _Cronth replied, sounding excited, which only furthered Pyramanth's irritation.

_Then on my word…_


	18. Chapter 18

E'rren was having a hard time containing his excitement. While the situation was not one that called for any humor, Vinna's plans had spurred within him a feeling of trepidation and eagerness that was surprising difficult to push back.

_The wingleaders are ready?_

_The wingleaders and their wingmen, _Cronth reported.

_Good. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand to listen to this man, _

_Listening is a duty of a Weyrleader, patience is sometimes necessary when dealing when the Holders,_

_I will see that this man will be Shunned and forever Holdless by this day's end,_ he vowed venomously.

_If you say, _Cronth hummed tolerantly, then cocked his head, _Vinna is ready to give her word, _

_Perfect, _

"Dresk!" he stepped forward, cutting the man off mid-sentence, he'd been ranting for a good ten minutes now. Lord Metry turned courteously toward his Weyrleader to listen, "Your words have had no influence toward Telgar's Lord Holder, and he has made it very clear that you are to leave his lands,"

"These words are not for you to drool over, dragonman!_ Your _approval is not required!" Dresk hissed, groping for his sword hilt. In the time since E'rren had brought the Lord Holder, Dresk had lost more and more of his composer.

"But you and your own made this the work of dragonmen too,"

Dresk was beyond furious, and finally, finally, ripped his sword from its sheath. Cronth hissed in warning, the bronzes behind him rising onto their hunches, but E'rren knew that the wingleaders would not let their dragons get out of hand.

"You draw on the Weyrleader, then face the Weyr," E'rren raised his arm, and the bronzes behind him took flight.

They spread out against the darkening grey sky, and E'rren gave Cronth the signal to pass to Vinna. He heard the churning of the air, felt the gust of impossible cold, heard the shouts, and saw the shadows that churned against the wind-blown grasses. The wings of Telgar hung in perfect formation above them, the dragons flashing their brilliant hide, a vision of power, one that a mindless enemy like Thread could never appreciate.

_Well done, Vinna! _He fought to keep his expression properly stern, and not betray his pride, _Are the Weyrleaders prepared?_

_Again, all I must do is tell the Weyrwoman when, _

_Then let us show this man the might of Pern!_

"Stand down, Dresk, or the Weyrs will be more involved than you should ever want,"

"Never!" Dresk shrieked, and lunged at him.

_Cronth!_

E'rren stepped aside, but still felt the sting of metal against his cheek, Cronth roared, and though E'rren took hold of the hilt of his own sword, he refused to draw, yet.

Again, there was that rush of cold, the exclamations from those who resided in the crude camp, only this time the sun was fully blocked by the last wing of dragons to arrive. A wing of Weyrleaders. Bronze and gold, the largest dragons on Pern hovered just above them. They swoop close to ground, and landed perfectly, their formation incredibly accurate, despite having come from different Weyrs. Vinna had led them well.

_The Weyrwoman is gifted when it comes to dragons, _Cronth said.

E'rren wondered at that statement, but pushed it quickly from his mind. Dresk had tossed his sword away, and cowering on the ground, staring fearfully at the Weyrleaders' dragons, and the Weyrleaders themselves, confidently mounted, though even from this distance E'rren could see that Hrren was livid, looking quite ready to take up a sword and challenge Dresk herself. She might of already, were they not still within Telgar Weyr's borders.

"Will you disband, Dresk?"

"No! No, this wasn't supposed to happen like this," he was moaning, holding his head in his thick hands, "It's all because of the brown rider, I was supposed to, supposed to, but he left and now this!"

"Dresk!" E'rren roared, slightly concerned now, Dresk was babbling like a madman. What had he been meant to do, was D'iiel further involved in this?

"I can make it right," Dresk look up at E'rren, his eyes were wild, his lips pulled back into a disgusting sneer, clacking his teeth together, "I'll make it right!"

He scrambled to his feet, ripping his dropped sword from the earth, charging at E'rren, screaming. His intent was clear. E'rren acted almost without thinking. He evaded Dresk's clumsily swung blade, yanked his own from his belt, and plunged it into the man's gut. Warm blood rushed over E'rren's hand, and he stiffed as what he'd done dawned on him. Dresk shuddered, and slumped forward, and the Weyrleader drew back, his sword pulled from the man's belly.

"We, you were supposed to, and I thought,"

"What did you think?" E'rren heard himself demand.

"Thyro said that if I…" he looked up at E'rren, the hysterical madness had not left his eyes, "I needed to kill…" he coughed, blood running down his chin, "Madness on Pern, would bring you to…" his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he shuddered, and fell forward, dead.

E'rren griped his sword, feeling the hilt slick with blood. A wave of nausea hit him, but he pushed it back. It would not do to show weakness now. Cronth silently offered him his support and comfort.

"Weyrleader?"

His hold on his sword tightened, and E'rren raised his head, eyes glinted in the setting sun. A young man stood before him, his looked frightened, but there something about his face, a look of relief that had E'rren lowering his blade.

"My Lord, that man, Dresk, he was not our leader,"

"What?" E'rren snapped.

"I must tell you, quickly. A fortnight ago, a group of men, led by a dark man, they invaded our camp, and killed our true leader, my uncle, Claja. They threatened our families, told us to follow them up from our normal trade route down near Nabol Hold,"

_So they came all they came all the way from Nabol,_

"We witnessed him and his men fly the signal that drew the sweep rider down, and we saw the attack. We hold no animosity toward the Weyrs, please, Weyrleader,"

E'rren held up his hand, "Quite now, boy, I believe you, but you'll understand why I cannot simply let you leave,"

The boy's shoulders dropped.

"Weyrleader-"

"I've no knowledge of who you are, and if you are actually telling the truth. So here is what I'll do, you said you trade down near Nabol?"

"Yes, my Lord,"

"I will have one of my riders with you until you reach the ends of our border, which will not be long, and Nabol is a long way away. So I will ask the Weyrleaders of High Reaches to convey an escort with you the rest of the way, and," he paused, speaking to Cronth who passed his message to their queen, Inoth, "I have, they are agreeable. As long you are recognizable by the traders there, and they can vouch for you, I see no reason to not believe you,"

"Thank you, Weyrleader," the boy bowed deeply.

"The rest of the men that were with Dresk?"

"They left shortly after your brown rider did, said they needed to report to someone,"

_The boy did not say that they were led by Dresk, only that he was left in charge, _Cronth stated.

"When they took over, Dresk was not their leader?"

"No, the man, I did not ever hear his name, or properly see his face, but he'd a deep voice, and broad shoulders. The men who followed him were all good with a sword,"

_I would not say the same of Dresk,_ E'rren had a sinking feeling that this was not over.

"But he left Dresk to lead you,"

"I think the soldiers he left were truly the ones in charge,"

"I see," E'rren frowned, and then started as the dragons began to keen.

_Cronth, what-_

_G'eg and blue Omenuth are no more. _

_What!_

_M'utud and brown Oforuth are no more. _

E'rren stood rigid in shock, the dragons continued to cry, their piercing wails making the air tremble.

_R'ogeg and brown Tuyith are no more. M'sor and green Ufuth are no more. K'pim and blue Niyith are no more. _

"Weyrleader! What is this? What is wrong with the dragons?" Lord Metry looked pale.

"Five," the sword felt almost too heavy in E'rren's hand, "five riders and their dragons have just died,"

"Died?"

_L'luwa and green Ciluth are no more. Z'pope and brown Ipetath are no more. K'tod and brown Sulth are no more, _Cronth continued, his voice heavy with loss, and E'rren was finding it very difficult to keep standing. _D'up and blue Oputh are no more. D'naga and brown Ifinth are no more. _

At last, blissfully, the keening stopped. Cronth spoke no more names; every dragon was unnaturally still with the weight of their lost kin, their riders equally distressed. Ten. Ten riders were gone. E'rren bit the inside of his cheek, trying to feel, to rid himself of the numbness.

_Killed. _Cronth reported somberly, and E'rren almost vomited.

Thyro. That was the name Dresk had said. Was this the name of the man responsible? Rage burned inside E'rren, he would bring this man down! To justice! To feel the cold of his steel blade! Then another thought intruded up E'rren, one that had him forgetting all about his rage.

"Vinna!" he whirled to look at Cronth, the bronze shifted his weight in their shared agitation.

_She could not handle the strain of our grief, _Cronth informed.

"Is she-"

_Vinna lives, but she collapsed from the strain, Pyramanth is very upset, _

_I can imagine, _E'rren sheathed his sword, and swung onto Cronth's neck. _Tell the Weyrleaders that they may return to their Weyrs, as we must return to ours. _

His patience was running extremely thin, but E'rren waited to see that the bronze and gold pairings of the senior Weyrleaders all winked _between_ back to their respected Weyrs. Then Cronth finally leapt into the sky, E'rren just barely remembering to have one of the wingmen stay behind to escort Lord Metry back to his Hold, another to guard the caravan, and at last signaled the wings to return to Telgar Weyr.

As they emerged, the sun finally leaving the sky, the stars burning above them, E'rren felt fear grip him. War had just been declared on the dragonmen of Pern.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! Just a quick update over what's happening/ what will be happening with my writing.

Chapter 18 will be considered the ending to the Dragonriders of Pern: Of Telgar Weyr, story. I do plan on writing a sequel as soon as possible, and would love for any and all of you to offer me your opinions and ideas.

I will be revisiting Vinna's family in the next story, when E'rren finally gets around to seeing them before the Hatching, and would also like to build upon her relationship with her brother. Also, would you like to continue seeing things from different perspectives? Vinna is still going to be the main character of the next story, but are there any other characters that you would like for me to expand on?

I feel like that next story will be more AU-ish than this one actually was, simply because the events in the last chapter (at least in my opinion) are unlikely to ever actually occur on Pern. I know there are plenty of people who would know how Pern works, canonically, better than I, so again, feel free to offer me your advice. Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything that I feel is too outrageous.

On a slightly different note, I have written up a list of Weyrleaders, Weyrwoman, and Telgar Weyr dragonriders for my time period, so I might be publishing that as well.  
>Also I'm considering having a beta reader. So if anyone's interested, please let me know.<p>

Thank you all again for reading or continuing to read my story, and please bear with me as I work on the next 'book': Dragonriders of Pern: Of Telgar Weyr, Rebellion


End file.
